The Lion King 3 Part One: The Revenge
by echosdusk
Summary: Old wounds never heal and when both Zira and Scar return, Simba and the young generation must face it. But will there be hope from Nuka's son Tumaini, the only true bridge between them all or will they have to suffer a major loss first?
1. Prologue

**The Lion King 3: The Circle of Life**

_Part One –Revenge_

Prologue: Defeated

I was alive!

In all my long years I had never been so glad to wake up after the nightmare alive, though still alone! My family had abandoned me, and sadly this time, I could not help but look to the stars in search of the dark patches my beloved mate dwelled in. In my dazed state as I dragged my broken leg out of the muddy water, I spotted something red twinkling in the darkness and knew it was a sign. I began to head toward the stars, dragging myself and determined to move. I would stop only to eat and drink, not to sleep unless utterly exhausted!

Within a day, I had cleared the boundary of the Pridelands in the east and was heading through the Nomad's Region. Something inside me, some old instinct forgotten from my time in paradise, urged me to recognise rocks and locations during the day when I could not see the red star. After two days I had reached the desert of Nomad's Land and within the night of the third I collapsed at the Oasis. There I managed, by some luck, to catch a few meerkat to devour, they were plump and I was pleased. Then I rested, and as I slept I dreamt of forgotten memories….

I remembered the cruelty of a world where I was a weakling, the sickly skinny cub that was so viciously blamed for my mother's death by starvation. I was forced to remember that my mother, Viza, was in agony during the pregnancy and that I had clawed my way out of her. My father Umiza had taught me guilt whilst I'd been feeding off another young female's milk instead of her own dying cubs. Then that female also died and I was rescued from death by the one creature that could protect me from my father's terrible jaws – Kishindo.

It had been so long ago when I had watched my home land burst into flames and felt my heart ache. My father had been an incredibly strong Rogue male that had slaughtered three young brothers for their entire pride. Umiza had apparently been exiled from his own pride for killing a younger brother that was not as strong as he was. My mother, Viza, was a princess in a different pride and kidnapped into the one he took over.

Her first litter included two young, a son and a daughter. Umiza trained them both to be strong killers and fighters in order to help him keep control. His eldest child was his daughter, Kishindo, who was warned never to have a mate or she would be killed. But early on, Viza had another litter during a terrible drought, and I was born.

But the death of my mother from the exhaustion was too much for my father's anger. He went mad that another daughter was born, one that seemed weak as well. So he went into a blind rage and killed three of the lionesses, along with my only brother. He then turned on me, took the chunk from my right ear, and would have killed me too if Kishindo had not rescued me.

She gave our father a scar right over his back that he returned in three marks across her muzzle. Kishindo's sense of smell was never the same again, but it did not matter. She had saved me and began the long process of saving me. Like all pride females the arrival of a cub in the clan had caused her to produce milk, and from that alone I was saved, though my frame was always lanky and weak. But Kishindo did her best to train me to fight and hunt, until father wanted to train me.

Kishindo had been my mother more then my sister, and she would rescue me from the beatings and take them herself when I failed in my tasks. I was forced to learn how to keep nails so sharp they cut rock, and to do so I was forced to wear down the weak points and often my claws bled. I was barely fed to make me aggressive and possessive, save for when Kishindo snuck me food.

But the fight soon came between Kishindo and my father, and she threw him to the ground. But his rage was not contained and there was rumour that he had started the fire by stealing from the fire-pits in the Royal Outskirts. Our land burnt, I was only a year old, and Kishindo grabbed me and carried me from the flames. I remembered the tears on my face as I cried in terror, always been pulled away to safety then running with her. The bright lights had hurt my eyes, but Kishindo had placed me in a creek and ran to help the others. I never saw them again, but the water pulled me away and though I cried for their help, it never came.

I later awoke in the Pride Lands, frightened and alone, and staring into the dark mane and rich clay-brown fur of the Prince with the scar. My own dear Scar had rescued me, fed me, and adored me for being a brave female. He had fought his father's rules to get me into their Pride and I had been a good fighter. But because of Simba's birth, I was forbidden to have cubs of my own that might be rivals, at least until Simba had grown enough to sire his own - and it was from that law that the hatred at the thought of my future being removed, like my father had done to my sister, compelled me to become aggressive and get a chance - even though it meant I had to watch Scar appease Sarabi and the hyenas with stupid promises.

I had felt the bitterness of my father's teachings, the knowledge of my mother's death, and the love of my elder sister! As the rain fell upon me it filled my soul with pain and sadness, I realised that the land ahead would be as dangerous to me as the land behind. Since Scar's death I had not let myself feel much sorrow – only anger, I did not understand my upset. It had been so long, but still the wounds of my family spilt open and made the world fade. I managed a restless sleep, dreaming constantly of the kindness and power of my dearest sister, and when I awoke, I was strangely renewed. I felt my body flush with the adrenalin to get me going, and I realised there was another smell in the air around me… Lions!

Like a corpse I had lain silent as the rain poured over me and the cold night froze me. I was too tired to scream for the stiffening pain in my now crippled limb then, and the adrenalin from the smell warned me to hurry. I had an urge to eat the reptiles that shuffled in the shining sun and followed the request of my body. Their grease loosened my bad limb and I prowled onwards, my heart aching as I began to realise that I could never lead a hunt again, let alone take part in one! But my hatred for Simba's clan and my bastard offspring kept me going. I wished only to find whatever it was I was called to, but I could not help but wish faithful Nuka had lived and was travelling beside me, flattering and feeding me.

He would never have betrayed me or his father! Scar had thought him so endearing and smart, and I then I remembered something great! Nuka had probably been eager to show us his worth before Kovu's betrayal, for he had mated, hadn't he? Yes, Kaidi the pretty sleek-pelted sister of the 'Spotted Girls' would be carrying the hope for my revenge! At least one thing was sure; Simba would keep whatever cub Kaidi bore in a thought to heal the 'bridge' between the clan. Kovu would also spare the child, and knowing how Simba was so easily manipulated by guilt – I knew Simba would never be able to kill the son of the male he already killed!

But in my wandering memories and plots, I failed to spot the territory divide. I must have strolled past several signals from the kings of this new land as I soon paused. I was in the middle of a huge grassland filled with prey and water! It was my old home indeed, but healed after the fire of my youth – and greater! I was so taken aback that I did not realise my danger until I was jumped!

"Get off of me!" I growled in anger at the feel of heavy paws upon my back. A lioness of a dull grey-brown colour, alike to the Outlanders I once called sisters, emerged from some nearby thorn bushes with a cruel grin splitting her face. She was a lot younger then me with such dark eye shadowing she looked to have been punched in both of them. She was chuckling to herself as I struggled under the weight of what I knew to be a very strong male lion.

"Who are you? Why are you in this land?" Surprise, it was not an adult that I was pinned by, but another teenager! His thick dark fringe was heavy, but around his neck was only the ring of a dark brown mane, and I felt a little more eager to escape. I rolled on my back, aiming to kick him in the stomached, but he must have anticipated, as his forepaws were on my windpipe and I began to choke.

"Just gut her, Shujaa! She's little more the a skinny old fur ball! We'd be doing the Circle of Life a favour!" The lioness chuckled and she began to sway around the young male, flicking a black tipped tail at his face. It was not obvious to see that she was trying to be flirty, as if egging him to kill me. But there was a conflict in the male's brilliant red eyes and contorted face. He flicked at my chin with his black claws though I growled, his eyes seemingly focused on the dark strike upon my forehead.

"Silence, Giza! There's something about her that tells me not to. Something about her that almost smells familiar!" The male, Shujaa, growled softly in his throat but he was very confused by whatever it was he sensed in myself. I must admit, there was something in his looks that reminded me of my own father, but this was his old land.

"Who are you?" The female, Giza, purred at me, trying to push Shujaa's claws away and probe at my nose. But I was not afraid to give her a harsh bite to the paw and she screeched like a kitten, bounding behind Shujaa who just chuckled and released his grip on my throat.

"What on earth have you cubs caught?" I heard a voice that was familiar and beautiful coming toward us. The two younger lions froze in thought, not wanting to continue unless they had this adult's advice. But to my surprise as I turned to look, the figure coming toward me was not the ghost I had thought it was.

My breath caught, my eyes widened, and my heart leapt in delight. It was him! The thick and lush black-velvet mane, that rich dark fur, and that look of pure smugness on his face. There were more scars littering this animal's body, the sides cut and the muzzle missing a few chunks, but those brilliant green eyes could not be mistaken. The eyes were as familiar to me as the voice, the scent, and the scar upon his eye!

"An intruder, Master Scar." Giza purred in excitement, flicking her tail back and forth as though she were in season. I was annoyed as she strolled over to him, flicking her tail in his nose. He just paused to sneeze and I note the amusement on the face of the young male called Shujaa who stepped away from me.

It was him! It was my Scar!

"Scar! Taka!" I couldn't contain my bursting joy and managed to push Shujaa right off of me so he landed in a heap of confusion. Scar just growled at me.

"How dare you call me..." But then I saw the green eyes glitter in surprise, he had not expected to see me again, and I certainly had not expected to see him!

"Yes, it's me! Your beloved Zira! Don't you recognise me?" I leapt over to him, though I wobbled over. Giza hurried back over, now that I was back on my front, and she stood upon my back. Shujaa also came over and pinned me down gently. He seemed pleased that Scar recognised me, but it was only when that cruelly cynical grin split his muzzle that I knew he really knew it was me!

"Get off of her you two. That's my mate and your aunt, Shujaa." I ignored the shock of the young male and at first did not even flinch at his words of calling me an aunt. I was released and limped to sit against his chest. I rubbed my head into him, enjoying that familiar scent that made my blood boil in joy.

"Aunt? But Kifo doesn't have any blood relatives but his children!" Giza snorted, looking annoyed as Scar returned the nuzzling and even licked my dark stripe. I could not help but grin just as evilly as he explained my relationship to the others.

"Yes, your mother's dear baby sister - welcome my dear!"

I was led toward the large boulders that had once been a place Kishindo had taken me to escape father's wrath. It seemed so strange to see the char marks on the old dead acacia beside the rocks, and to know exactly what had happened. Claw scratches littered the once smooth granite, and I remembered each time I had practiced to keep my claws sharper so that I was not worked so hard. I could smell too the familiar cubby scent from where I used to sleep there after nightmares pressed into that comforting shoulder.

The mewing of cubs came from it, and though I was curious, the Giza female gave me a glare. I watched her as she stepped in carefully and spoke to some lioness that was inside. I wondered if I would now meet a female from my old pride that maybe I would have called pride-sister. But instead I was glared at by one bloodshot eye, and the ripped out remains of another. I felt sick for a second, but Scar jolted me with his shoulder and I looked toward the horizon.

A young lioness bounded over and I spotted the grin on Scar's face. I could have given him a slap for looking at another female, but even I had to stop and stare. Apart from a more golden hide and claws that did not seem to sheath as easily, this young cub was practically our daughter Vitani! Her fringe was just a little heftier and she was only a yearling, but I was surprised at the likeness and knew that I must have a blood relative around here.

"Scar, we've caught a large buffalo! We're all to come and eat now before the vultures try and muscle in!" The young cub purred in delight, but something in her eyes told me that she did not like Scar at all. I knew he probably just saw his daughter in her, but at the same time I was just a little concerned that he would bother a female just by looking to them.

"Dinner-time." He growled in delight, lapping his lips and I snorted in laughter and slunk off with him.

I couldn't contain myself, despite the terror on the faces of the other lionesses. I dove in before they had a chance to eat. I did not care for the usual manners of a male eating first, but perhaps I should have. Upon pausing to look at the other lionesses, their terror was far to evident and it was not directed at my gruesome display of bloodlust and hunger.

"Who eats before me?" The angry roar was not from a normal sized lion. I looked up to see a beast twice the size of Simba and with a much thicker, dark brown, almost black, mane and a missing eye. It seemed a common injury around these parts, but the sheer size of the male made me nervous, and he was heading straight toward me. He raised a paw, and I darted out of the way, clumsily as I tripped over my own bad leg.

Scar darted in front of me, protecting me though he cowered himself. The big male grabbed his ear and Scar rolled onto his back, showing off his pale tummy. The big male paused, looking from him to me and just growling. But he then turned to the meal, laying his paws over it and began to eat. This gave Scar a chance to talk for me, though I was quite delighted that he had leapt to my defence!

"This, King Kifo, is Lady Zira. She is the sister to your mate, Queen Kishindo. She's knew to the pride and doesn't know the rules, she's been alone all this time!" Scar seemed to blurt without controlling himself, something I'd never seen before. But I could not blame him when faced with such a massive and terrifying animal as this big male!

"Her sister?" Kifo seemed unimpressed, and I could hardly believe that this was the male that my sister had gone with. But as he stomped over and stared me in the face with his one working eye, I couldn't help but gulp and speak nervously.

"Yes..." I felt like a jackal at their meal, as if I did not even belong there. He seemed so keen to stare through my very soul and I shrank back behind Scar, as even he leant back a bit more. But Kifo's attention from me was replaced by a different one.

"Let's see her then." The voice was deep but friendly, a mature version of the tough teenage voice that had saved me from death so often. I looked to where the voice had come from, the tall green grasses up ahead, and when I saw the creature emerging, I was filled with a very strange nostalgia.

My heart leapt as I saw that familiar golden pelt and the scar across her muzzle. The red-brown eyes alike to my own shone like fire and I felt a relief that even Scar being alive could not compare to. Here was the dark-eared sister that had been more of a mother then anything else to me. She was huge as ever with thick knotted muscles to rival even dead Mufasa! Her black claws were neat and sharp, and though her body had a few new scars upon her barrel chest and sleek neck – Kishindo was alive!

I could not contain myself and pulled my body over to her. The other lionesses seemed a little surprised by it, but I ignored them as the figure smiled warmly at me. She stepped over to me and we rubbed cheeks and our bodies along one another. Then she groomed my bad leg and cleaned away the dirty beasts that had tried to live off me.

Kishindo seemed so happy to see me again and she lapped at my coat as if I were still the little baby of the pride. I lapped at her own, surprised by the feel of strong muscles beneath and feeling embarrassed for my own shabby state. Kishindo was two years my senior, and I was only seven, yet here was the nine-year-old Queen of the Cannibal Lands looking as healthy and fit as any young Pride Lander! We rubbed faces again, and with a tender lick to my old raggedy ear, she sat herself down and the rest of the pride did the same.

"Scar told us all about you're escape from the fire - I'm so glad you've come to us. My pride and kingdom are yours too sister, ask for anything and it will be given. Now, I think you should keep eating until you're ready to get some rest. We'll keep you safe and Scar will not leave your side." Kishindo smiled, the knowing smile of both a mother and a queen – the smile of wisdom. I felt the tears stream form my eyes for the first time in ages, and bowed my head respectfully.

I was home.

Time passed quickly and Scar assisted me often in my daily needs. I had never known him to care so much and felt stuffed by the end of my first week. I had never felt so much happiness since the day Nuka was born and Scar had been over the moon. But with my body resting and healing, I knew my mind could not properly, and soon Kishindo called me over to tell the stories of what had befallen me.

We passed on a shared story of the cruelty of Simba, and I spoke of the death of our only son. I knew that Scar had felt that Nuka would not be a good heir, he'd been so weak and feeble a cub that Scar had blamed himself for having wretched genes – but I had never seen him weep before. They were genuine tears of sorrow, and he pressed against my head and his sorrow remained as I explained of Kovu's treachery and then the desertion of our dearest friends, whom we'd saved from terrible lives in the wastelands. But after the story was told, Kishindo and her family left us to talk to one another, Scar told me about his own miraculous escape from the hyenas.

"You'd be surprised how happy I am to be your mate again, Zira! Sadly whilst here, and alive, I've been noticing females more! Your elder sister alone makes me want to roar like a young male – though I am keen to keep my life! That creature, Kifo, would gladly string me up on the thorn bushes! But it's not just your sister, it's her daughter and his! All of them so pretty and the other females the same! But only you have that cruelly cunning streak I adore!" Scar purred down my ears, and I could not control it as my body rippled in delight. It had been so long since he had been so relaxed around me and not urging me to produce an heir! So long ago we had been the young teenage lovers on the plains, pulled apart by his father's law because of my status as a Rogue Lioness. A lioness alone usually meant she was diseased and meant to die, but Scar had never given me up! He'd saved me!

"I'm sure..." I growled in a teasing way, just happy to be around him again. I had never thought he'd still be alive, and in all honesty, I knew that I had to ask. The hyenas may have been the ones to have 'killed' him, I'd always known that - but Simba had been the one to ruin our beautiful love and our beautiful future! "So... My lover, how did you escape the hyenas?"

"I wonder if you could believe this! But for three days I ran, bleeding and wounded, with the hyenas keeping close behind me. Some had died of exhaustion already, yet the rest were hateful enough to keep going. I ended up in that very gorge where I had made my mark, become a killer, and the wildebeest were there. They stampeded but missed me each time, though they crushed some of the exhausted hyenas. In the confusion and dust, I escaped across the desert, through the oasis, and ended up here where I've been stuck since then. In case you haven't noticed, your sister is not fond of strangers leaving!"

"That doesn't surprise me. It was a stranger that set fire to our homeland so long ago when father was foolish and let him go! But I'm glad you're alive, and so happy that my sister is too. She's so strong, and I know we can count on her help against Simba!"

"You and your sister are very well named indeed. But I don't think she will help us if she knows the truth. You are her sister, true, but she is dedicated to her clan and unless we can make a sob-story - she will never buy it. Also... I think we'll have to arrange certain events to take place and put Simba in a bad light. And I certainly know the lion that can be the catalyst!" Scar purred and I watched the area he spied on, yearling Kucha was chasing butterflies with her big brothers and learning how to bully them. It was easy to see that she was the princess of the pride and her father's favourite, for I could see Kifo watching her with his one warm eye. But it scared me, I did not want anything to happen to my niece!

I watched the proceedings of the next few hunts before being permitted to join to startle the animals into a trap, and with the younger lionesses I was surprised. After our own cruel teachings, I did not see Kishindo use any of the tough methods father taught us, none of them were worked till their paws bled! But to my even greater surprise, the different kinds of tests Kishindo had them go under worked to get everyone to communicate and work properly! It looked to be a strong clan, but with Scar's words twisting in my mind – I knew it would mean nothing if we couldn't use this power against Simba.

I walked amongst the clan, happy that my sister kept at my side and acted like a support if I needed it. Some part of me felt foolish for this, but it was as I looked about that I spotted the cubs. I was quite surprised, but my mothering instincts were suddenly very sharp as I caught their scent, they were my sister's! As with any lioness, I knew that I might be helpful in suckling these cubs and training them to hunt and fight, but more so I was surprised by their uniqueness.

One of the cubs was larger then the others, pale like Nala had been but with very prominent fangs. His teeth were alike to his father's, and Kishindo told me that he was Ng'ata, eldest of her third litter. Ng'ata was wrestling with the female cub, which was marked with her brown streak upon her forehead; she looked exactly like our mother had, yet her eyes were a blue gold! She was the youngest and only girl of the litter, Naima, and was reportedly Kifo's favourite. I was amused by that thought as Kishindo joked how her husband was fond of his daughters and never pushed them to be strong fighters. But the two cubs that looked the stronger, bulkier, and almost identical were the ones that made my heart soar.

I knew from one look that they would be the most important cubs I would ever meet. The elder, Moto, was golden-brown, almost like Simba's side but with the fearsome red eyes us sisters held and a bright ginger strike down his forehead. He was apparently the smarter of the litter and the bravest, looking after all the cubs and a definite leader. My sister's words made my heart burn with some sorrow, for if the Pride Lands had ever realised the benefit of such differences in cubs, then it would have been Scar, not Mufasa, that would have taken over. Yet, my eyes were drawn to the one who was ferocious; who did not seem afraid to cut his brother's face or rip at even my flicking tail. He had sharp teeth and claws, was obviously one of Kishindo's favourites, and he was called Mzuka. His personality alone gave me thought, but I remembered Scar's curious words and as I looked at the cub, a vision of revenge sprung into my mind.

For, Mzuka was a white lion!

My time of revenge was coming soon!


	2. Chapter 1

**One: A New Dawn**

Time is slow to pass in the Pride Lands as animals try to heal from the pain of the past, and after a very tough series of droughts in the area, the grasslands were bursting and the rainstorms had arrived. The grass was gobbled up and since last year the same thing had occurred after the last drought, baby animals were being dropped left-right and centre. The lions were no exception, during the drought the Rogue prides had visited to find females and the council of kings had meant that Simba had been forced to permit the other kings to choose females amongst his pride to bear their cubs. This mixing of blood meant every being on the Pride Lands descended from royal blood, and that they kept the peace – all caused by Simba's great-grandfather Mohatu.

As for his own blood, Simba's grandchildren had finally arrived. Kiara and Kovu had only been two upon meeting, and last year the terrible drought had made the lionesses very unhappy about having cubs. So finally, there were loads of cubs filling the caves and Simba was praising the strength of the twins. Kiara and Kovu had produced both a male and female, Hodari and Zuri, but where the previous ceremonies had shown who was to be the next King, Simba and Kovu had chosen to suspend them until Simba felt it was absolutely necessary – if only to prevent the jealousy that had eaten away at Scar, and had driven his son Kopa away.

The Pride Lands, to the various females that had joined, had gained not only new life and blood to the kingdom, but the acceptance of all the animals. Everyone had accepted the Outlanders as one of theirs. Amongst them there had been a few happy unions – one of the twin spotted sisters, Chui, had mated and produced a daughter, Vitani had a gorgeous daughter and two burly sons, and Chui and Duma's younger sister had managed to keep her own son alive. This son, elder then the other cubs, was the child of Kaidi and Nuka, whom Simba had quite willingly accepted in recompense for the death of the male's father. His choice had been greatly accepted, and Tumaini was nicknamed "Big Brother" by all the cubs!

Already the dark coated male, now two years old with a shabby growing black mane, had proven his usefulness. With only Simba, Kovu, and Tojo around to protect the boarders, Tumaini had assisted in protecting the youngsters and was the chosen baby-sitter. But recently Tumaini had been showing his much more intelligent side, giving advice and telling stories that the cubs lapped up. Though he was not as keen a fighter as Tojo, as brave a lion as Simba, his wisdom and kind nature matched the lame Tojo's completely.

But with the new tasks of looking after the many cubs to the huge pride, Tumaini had been far too busy to ask questions and get more attention as a Pride Male. He was still considered a child, and as such he still had to sit around for the lessons with the cubs….

"Hodari! Zuri! What are you doing to Rafiki's wall! Oh no! He'll kill you! You've used up all the paint!" Tumaini called as he began to race back and forth below the tree in an attempt to grab the cubs and pull them back down to the others. But each time he was distracted, the other cubs began to wander off. It seemed just like another typical day with Tumaini getting the rough end of the deal and getting told off for the youngsters' antics, until he smelt something in the air. Immediately he let out a roar that was loud, deep, and unlike himself. The cubs paused, and then hurried over to him in terror. They smelt the air, aware that there was a stranger around.

Tumaini was afraid, the cubs all bustled under his legs no matter how dirty, and he looked as dangerous as he could. With his scruffy mane ruffling like his hackles, he snarled toward the approaching shadow, prepared to fight. But as a figure moved closer and closer, he could smell something familiar and relaxed, sitting down to greet the approaching lioness.

"Good Morning, Lady Sarabi. Forgive me, I did not realise that it was you!" Tumaini suddenly appologised and lowered himself before the dear queen. Sarabi stepped out of the grasses fully, her elder body now damaged fully from the sorrows of her days. Her once tough form that had stood up for the Pride Lands and the laws was now deteriorated - Sarabi knew she wouldn't be around much longer, and so did Tumaini. But her words were kind as she licked his ear and then settled down on the ground in front of the messy cubs. They were all now excited to see the best story-teller of them all, apart from Mr Tojo!

"Grammy!" Hodari and Zuri almost bleated like gazelle fawns as they ran to their great-grandmother for a nuzzle. Kindly Sarabi nuzzled them, chuckling as her own face became marked with different colours. As she settled them down with the ideas of a story to keep them quiet, the cubs got even more excited. They began to bounce around in delight, little Kipenga and Manyara joining in to cause just as much trouble - Makovu and Haki starting to fight with each other again over who got to do what. But little Tani and Ayira remained pressed against their elder cousin, Tumaini, hoping that Sarabi would call them over.

"Well, if you're going to tell them a story, Lady Sarabi, I can go and find their mothers and tell them they all need a good bath!" Tumaini grinned as he stood up. His grey-brown pelt was coated in odd colours now from the youngsters, his large dark eye shadows now looked purple and his seven spots (three under one eye and four under the other) also looked to have been turned red! He sat down for a second to rub his nose clean, only to see the sad eyes of the youngsters. They suddenly screamed at him for trying to leave them, and Sarabi chuckled at the thought. "Alright! I'll stay! But don't complain at me if you get told off for being late home!"

"YAY! We love you big brother Tumaini!" The cubs all purred in delight and began to climb onto their friend. Tani made sure she was in his paws, closely followed by little Ayira. Zuri and Hodari cuddled against his left side whilst Makovu and Haki took over his right. Kipenga climbed boldly behind his thick dark brown mane was growing, pressing his own jet-black tuft against it for a cuddle – he looked terribly alike to his father. Little dark coated Manyara, who was often talked about looking more like Kovu then one of the rogues that had visited, was having trouble.

"Can… Can you push me up please, Big Brother?" Manyara questioned fearfully, unsure if anyone would be kind enough to help. Tumaini grinned happily and strained his head around to push Manyara up next to Kipenga. The young male then settled down with a low sigh and he dropped his head down, Tani and Ayira snuggling against his face. He chuckled as they both found themselves fascinated by his spots, Tani counting three on her side and Ayira counting four on hers. Tumaini was always said to be lucky for his seven spots.

Time passed and the cubs had already fallen asleep in the warmth of the sun against their big bean-bag. Poor Tumaini was having trouble coping with a cub paw in his ear, one pulling up his lips, and another batting his nose. Sarabi finished her story of the Dark Lion and then chuckled gently at her dear friend. She had always liked Tumaini, and she had been happy when Simba had been delighted that he'd survived, where his littermate had not. Though Kovu had objected because Kaidi had always treated him so badly as a cub – all because of how Nuka was rejected! It annoyed Kovu that Tumaini was two years old and had not yet been cast out, but he was there for Simba's relief and for the promise to the Outcasts that had joined them in life and not followed Zira to death.

Tumaini was not as happy about the situation but he was glad that they were all healthy and happy around him. Although they were not the only cubs in the whole of the Pride Lands, it was these six trouble-makers that made him the happiest. As he slowly moved his head, the cubs remaining asleep, the young long just grinned as he saw the paint on himself. Sarabi stood up and nuzzled him gently as she began to pace away.

"I'll get Sabini and the others together to help clean them up. You should be heading back soon, Tumaini; Bayajicho might need you to help her clean the den." Sarabi chuckled whilst Tumaini rolled his eyes. At times he put on his tough guy bravado, but he wasn't like that at all! But just as he tried to get up, Manyara slid off his back and gave a yelp of surprise, waking the others up in a chorus of mews and upsets about what was going on.

"Can't we play a little longer? It's not dark outside and mum and dad surely wouldn't disagree…." Hodari began, but Tumaini was swift to silence him with a few words about dinner. He also mentioned that Hodari and Zuri should have been with their father and grandfather learning to rule, but Zuri just gave a snort of indignation. At this, Kipenga leapt on her and nipped her tail, screaming TAG as he galloped into the savannah. Tumaini gave a grunt for him to come back, only to hear the squeal of terror as he encountered something very scary.

"You alright Kip?" Tumaini questioned as the frightened cub went screaming back to hide behind him. The other cubs looked surprised, huddling around their protector and at that moment a porcupine trundled out. Tumaini blinked in surprise, it didn't seem to be aggressive so why had Kipenga been so scared? But barely a moment later it spun backward and ran at them. Tumaini gave a yowl of terror and rolled all the cubs away from him!

"YEOW!"

The lionesses were gathering to pick up their young from Tumaini, and were both surprised and amused to see him with Rafiki pulling porcupine quills from Tumaini's now bleeding shoulder. He had a new scar to his nose from the vicious little maniac biting him! They were all a little surprised by it, but the six females that had come were also ready to take him and the cubs to dinner. Their upset though was as they snuffed their paint-smeared cubs!

"Goodness cubs! What on earth have you been doing? Wait till your mother and grandmother see you! Hold it, I'll get Tama over to give you a bath while Tumaini stays here and watches you." As Sabini stepped away from the dirty youngsters, she paused to look at the scar across Tumaini's nose, a little fearful of any markings that might bring him closer to his grandfather. But she sighed deeply and batted his ear before licking his nose. She knew at least that he looked after the cubs greatly. "Keep an eye on them for a second while I get Tama quickly."

"Manyara and Kipenga, although your mothers were going to turn up to help clean you - I think we need to get you cleaned up first. Come here, me and Chaka will start the grooming process! You need a bath too, Tumaini - maybe you can get your grandma to sort you out!" Msitu grunted. The big lioness and her scruffier looking sibling paced over to the youngsters, scooping them away from the others that were gathered. Msitu was not normally so nice to Tumaini, indeed he wondered if she'd even been a little rude just then, but what could he expect from Tojo's devoted mother?

"Yikes! Aren't you ever going to be more careful with yourself, Tumaini?" Vitani chuckled as she placed a heavy paw on her nephew's head and licked his nose. It hurt only slightly, but his aunt was soon smothered in her three children and also in paint. Rafiki couldn't help but chuckle at her. It had been two hard years for Vitani, the last child of Scar, and yet she was being hailed as the best mother in the Pride Lands!

"Ha-ha! Looks like you had an adventure... I hope they haven't caused you any problems, dear Rafiki!" Chui growled softly, her odd spots looking more like a wriggling snake under her eye from a distance. She was slower than the other females, being more cautious as her relationships were still somewhat strained. Chaka was particularly not fond of her, but if one thing had to be said of herself and her sister Duma - it was that the spotted sisters were the best hunters around. Tumaini could already smell the blood from a kill on his aunt's lips, and the smell excited her daughter, Tani, who bounded over with a mewl of delight.

The scruffy looking brown cub bounced over to her mother's side with a mew of happiness. She hurried to Chui's pale paws and began to lick at her mother's grey-tan fur. As she purred and rubbed against her mother, Chui chuckled gently and began to lick her ears. From nearby, the shorter and more rounded looking Duma appeared from around the thorn bushes to stretch and shake her head. She jogged over, nipped Tumaini's ear and before she knew it, the other cubs were bounding over to her, hoping to get an extra drink of milk from the female who lost her cub!

"Oh no!" Duma had no chance, as one of the lowest ranked female in the pride she had to nurse the cubs. She had no luck trying to push the cubs aside, as though Vitani's three kept aside along with Tani; the others began to grab at her teats. Duma rolled onto her side with a grunt and began to sigh as the cubs began to drink. Chui, Vitani, Tumaini, and Sabini chuckled; even Rafiki couldn't help but find it funny. Duma growled as Kipenga bit just a little too hard. "Careful scruffy! Your teeth are huge!"

"You should be happy that their mothers are so willing to allow you to suckle their cubs! An Outlander with your fighting prowess should not even be permitted near cubs! Especially not the royal ones!" Chaka growled in annoyance, standing straight and tall as her sister bumped shoulders with her. Duma suddenly felt upset, her rounded ears lowering at the words, but Chui was much more offended!

"What was that?" Chui spun around fast, snarling in anger. The blood on her teeth made her look more dangerous and Msitu leapt behind her sister with a growl of fear. Chaka stomped toward Chui, snarling at her with a few hisses of anger. Chui flickered her tail back and forth, and though the cubs continued to suckle, Tani lunged toward Tumaini's paws for protection. Rafiki looked a little surprised; even Sabini and Vitani were dumbfounded by Chaka's rude comments. But Chui decided that she could only win with a snide comment. "At least I've always had enough respect for a widow never to dream of her dead mate being my husband!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Msitu snarled in anger, jumping in front of her stunned sister as the other lionesses began to mumble to one another. Vitani could not believe that Chaka was so disrespectful, especially as the lioness looked only embarrassed at the statement. Sabini was more outraged with Chui for blurting out something so private. But Chui, and now Duma who had finished the suckling, stood side by side against the two sisters in preparation for a fight. But Tumaini took charge of the situation instead.

"That's enough!" He stood up and even roared like a powerful male once more. The females paused and stared at him, all thoughts of violence gone. Tumaini sucked in a deep breath and looked proud, the cubs were hiding under his paint-splashed hide in fear of their parents - not of him. Rafiki grinned behind a paw, delighted that Tumaini was once again showing his intelligence. But though Chui and Duma both opened their mouths to say something, Tumaini's gentle smile and caring eyes of warm brown softened them all. He stepped calmly over and rubbed cheeks with every lioness, even Msitu who normally hated him. "There. We all live in a land where there is not war with hyenas, rogue males, or even old quarrels. What was past is past... We should leave it there, forget our anger, and instead be thankful to the Kings and Queens of the past that saw fit to bless us with plentiful food and water."

"A very wise statement, Tumaini. Wouldn't you agree, your Highness?" They turned at the deep but endearing voice of Tojo, the king's advisor and Rafiki's apprentice, as he limped toward them. Msitu gave a rumble of delight and paced to her son. They rubbed heads gently, and then cheeks, and then Tojo turned toward Tumaini with a smile. He looked back behind him toward Simba, his face one of interest.

"Indeed, Tojo. You sound almost royal with those words." Simba spoke with a chuckle as he marched toward his grandchildren, almost the image of his sire but perhaps more relaxed and calm. Since the wars he had become more aloof and relaxed, he no longer bore the heavy weight of regret that had filled his own father's heart. As he stepped amongst them all, smiling at Tumaini, and then tutting at his messy grandchildren, he was accompanied by others. His cousin Sikio, the lioness with one dark-rimmed ear and one pale, was amongst them with her son, Kosey. With them were Kovu and Afua. Afua was a strange male, not the biggest and really quite nervous, but he was a good friend to everyone and like Kosey was a guard on the boarder.

Tumaini would have blushed if he could, and he felt small as the big males stepped over toward him - his tatty young mane nothing compared to theirs. But the males were happy to see that everyone was calmed down, all except Kovu. No matter what Tumaini might try to do to impress his 'uncle', Kovu only saw the brother that had bullied him so much and yet loved Vitani and the others more. Though Tumaini smiled gently, Kovu eyed his son and daughter and spotted the paint upon them.

"You shouldn't be so quick to compliment, Simba. After-all, the paint actions have caused Zuri and Hodari to be grounded!" Kovu growled in anger at the idea of the cubs being so dirty. He turned on the young male who dropped to the ground and tried to apologise immediately. Afua gave a slight snort of annoyance, but it surprised Kovu when the cubs bounded over to plead for him to leave him alone.

"Awe! That's not fair! It wasn't Tumaini's fault!" Hodari and Zuri began, bouncing up and down in front of their father. But Kovu merely snorted at them and they both shrank down in upset. Chaka shook her head in annoyance and Msitu grinned as she licked her son's soft mane. Afua gave a grunt of annoyance as Vitani paced over to Kovu and would have said something if Kovu had not given her a harsh glare. But their thoughts would not have protected Tumaini from his annoyance.

Simba was surprised as young Manyara stepped out of the group and headed straight toward him. He bowed to Simba faithfully, as his fearful mother had trained him to, and then turned to Kovu. He smiled hopefully at his favourite male in the whole of the pride, though Chui and Duma eyed the cub nervously. With an endearing smile upon his face Manyara sat before the male he looked so alike to and calmly placed a paw upon the male's and lowered his head.

"It was my fault, sir." The brave young cub stated, touching Kovu with a gentle paw. But Tumaini was annoyed as Kovu quickly withdrew. Everyone tensed up, all unsure why Kovu was so unnerved by the youngster, even though Huzuni and Sadaka had made obvious the point that his father had been chased off by the male, purely by accident. Manyara ignored the obvious repulsion and instead tried to explain again. "It was my fault, I thought it would be the best idea to paint, but I didn't ask and didn't want Tumaini to get into trouble."

"Battle's over! Come on and let's eat!" Matoto chirped from behind the big males, her cocky features smeared with buffalo blood. She stomped passed them all, licked Manyara's face, and then nipped Kovu's shoulder. There was no one who didn't like Matoto, fun and playful she kept everyone calm and happy. Though she often acted the clown, she was smarter then people guessed, and only her sorrow for not being chosen by a male gave her any change of reaction. She went to her half-sisters Chui and Duma, and bit their tails. "Come on! Let's eat then complain about the warm weather!"

"I have come on request of my grandson, he wanted me to check on whether his thoughts were correct. Tell me, old friend who helped save my daughter so long ago... Do you intend to leave tonight?" Bayajicho, one of the former Outlanders, noted as the eldest and bearing the damaged eye caused in the wound, stepped on weakening legs toward the old queen of the Pride Lands. She settled down, lying beside the lioness who was probably younger then her, but had been worn down by war. She liked Sarabi greatly, had always liked her, but her debt to Zira for saving Kaidi by stating she could be a potential mate for her son, had led her away from her old chatting companions.

"He is indeed smart, old friend, for tonight I choose to leave… There are so many stars out and everyone is happy and content after a good meal. I would not have them worry or cry over me, and I ask that you will not do the same. Sarafina will accompany me, as she has done all my life, and Rafiki will march with us a way. My final journey will be one through to the lands I was born in, where I can die in peace." Sarabi sighed, but she knew that Bayajicho would not leave it at that. Though Sarabi had become old and wretched from the agony of her heartaches, and that her accident hunting a few days ago had left her crippled for a few days – she knew that the older and tougher lioness would still have something to complain about.

"And your son? What will Simba, your only child, think when he wakes up tomorrow to find the last parent he had gone like the wind? Will you make him suffer without giving him at least a warning of your departure?" Bayajicho almost growled at Sarabi, she understood the pain of having a parent just up and leave, especially a mother. Though in her case, her mother returned with a new cub in tow after three months that looked nothing like her sisters, Bayajicho could only imagine what pain it would give Simba to know that he was completely alone. But to her surprise, Sarabi's reply was curt and almost uncaring.

"He is not my only child, there is another I long ago cursed with a cruel name and discarded to another pride that would keep her from my sight! In my journey I will have to see her and tell her the truth, though I could never pass this information to Simba. For how would he feel to know that he has a sister born to Scar? He would not forgive me, though at the time well all knew it was the only way." Sarabi growled, looking at her paws as if they had been the cause of such submission – her sorrow for the fact that she had not fought off his advances, if only to save young Nala and Ndoto from that horror.

"Another? Well…. I won't pass that information on. I'll keep that to myself, like I did before. But he wouldn't blame you if he understood the reasons, just like Sikio's father never blamed her…" Bayajicho sighed; perhaps such subjects were too sore to dwell on. Sarabi seemed too distant anyway as if she were just not even present. But Bayajicho did know one thing she could not leave without doing. "What about your sisters – Dogo, Naanda, Diku, Dwala, and Shangai? Surely you could not leave without tell them! And your cousins – Chaka, Msitu, and Tabia will be heart-broken to know that you have left them!"

"My sisters? Half of them do not even live here anymore. Dogo and Diku may still be here, along with my cousins, but they don't care. They've been so busy in their own issues, Msitu with her son Tojo and Dogo always comforting Kula since Chumvi's death. I suppose I should go and visit Shangai, Naanda, and Dwala…" Sarabi chuckled almost as if she did not care. It was something that Bayajicho could not understand, after-all her sisters had a different relationship with her own. But Sarabi seemed to be thinking about something else and gave a huge sigh. "Yes… If I didn't visit them how would they react? Naanda and I haven't got along in years, and I would love to make peace with her. Shangai? Well she had her daft husband Mjomba have always come to visit me, so I should do the same and tell them how well Kosey and Sikio are doing. I should also see Dwala…. She promised to look after the pride if I ever had to go anywhere, and I wanted to thank her for saving us from a battle with King Wazimu years ago before Simba was born. Huh…. At least Sarafina will be coming with me."

"At least you will not be alone. But I fear that your departure will leave us divided. Everyone looked to you to pull us together… Unlike your cousin, you accepted us bedraggled wretches as kin, despite our foolish loyalties. I will always be grateful for it, but you are younger then me and yet you choose to fade now?" Bayajicho was sad, and very afraid of the future without the wife of wise Mufasa to help the teachings of the others. Simba was still young, still foolish, and the lionesses were still in desperate need of some real guidance, for though Nala and Kiara were indeed sweet…. It was Chaka who had been ruling the hunting parties.

"Do not fear for me… Though I do fear for this land. They will need intelligent lions here, and my own past and hates will make it more difficult. You Bayajicho would be the best to deal with the issues here - but if my dreams have anything to believe, it's that a Dark Lion is returning..." Sarabi growled in annoyance. Bayajicho stood up suddenly in surprise, was this true?

"You have had them too? My sisters have been having them and so have I. The dreams are of the dark ones taking over, and some strange white god telling them what to do! I am afraid of the white monster more then the dark lions! But I see Tumaini often in those dreams facing them both down enough for lions to escape. But it is Ndoto who has been keeping everyone awake with her horrendous nightmares."

"So, someone else has dreamt terrible things?" Sarabi chuckled again, disjointedly so that the older lioness was slightly worried. "Then at least there will be more warning when the time comes."

"Indeed… But why not reconsider and stay here with us? You can be of help to us! Please Sarabi, you have known the world and your son has always listened to you and your friends. Please do not choose now to go!"

"I may fear for this land, but my presence will be of no further help. I would rather I die on my own terms, then let the past kill me." Sarabi ended the conversation there and let out a low rumble of greeting as she heard the approach of the lioness she knew to be Sarafina. Bayajicho looked around herself in surprise; she could not hear the silent lioness at all. But she turned gently to Sarabi and apologised.

"If it is your wish, then I can be of no more help to you, and cannot convince you. Everyone is going to miss you terribly, especially your son and great-grandson Hodari. I don't think he'll understand, but I'll take care of them all. I promise you… My friend." With that said the two rubbed heads and cheeks for a last time before Bayajicho stepped away, back toward her den, only to get a surprise.

Sarafina's head emerged from around the bushy edge of Pride Rock, a look of angst on her face. She said nothing but looked at Bayajicho with a smile and the old spotted one with her bad eye breathed a sigh. The elders rubbed faces and cheeks before settling back down. Sarabi grinned at her eldest friend, who still seemed upset by the whole affair, especially as she did not feel the same exhaustion despite her own woes. But Sarabi nodded her head gently, as if reassuring the two lions of her choice, before turning her head aside and spotting Kosey and Sikio watching her with kind eyes.

"You do not need to join me." Sarabi smiled happily at her niece and her young "nephew". The big male with his golden coat and giant dark brown mane stepped over and pressed his nose to hers. They rubbed cheeks and Sarabi breathed a sigh of delight. She was glad that Sikio, her niece by her loving sister Shangai, had been chosen as Mufasa's "back-up" mate. But Sarabi had finally had Simba just after Kosey's birth; even though they shared the same basic name the two males were very different indeed. In fact, if it had not been for Kosey appearing when he had with Sarabi's sister's pride, there would never have been enough lions to fight off the hyenas.

"As the son of Mufasa, who was not from your womb… I must accompany you as my father would have, at least to the boundaries. It would be my greatest honour, My Queen." Kosey smiled gently and Sarabi felt nothing but joy at his kind manners. She pressed her nose to his gently and chuckled softly.

"You are indeed, like your father Kosey. I would very much enjoy your company to the boarder. I also give you the charge of the Royal Guard, when you return, inform Simba of this – Bayajicho, Sarafina, and Sikio stand here as witnesses of your promotion." She raised her soft pale paws to his forehead and gently pushed down to the very centre of his mind, he bowed, and for a moment they were frozen as if Sarabi was passing something onto him.

"It is an honour to be called such. Afua is keeping my post for me, let us leave, my Queen."

Without any other words of protest of upset, Bayajicho sat down and watched as Sarabi, Sarafina, Kosey, and Sikio began to pace away. She wondered what she would be able to tell the other lions so as not to upset them, but he knew that prince Hodari would be the worst hurt. But upon turning and walking back down toward the lower caves that looked at the Pride Rock, the place that Scar had once lived in and now housed the Outlander's bunch, Bayajicho paused. She could see Kovu talking to someone, nuzzling them… and she wasn't sure if it was Kiara or not.

The following morning, things had not calmed down between them and Tumaini was anxious. He did not hate his uncle; he had never had anything against him no matter what the stories were, but Tumaini had grown upset by him since he had bullied his mother. Kaidi had never done anything wrong, she'd been opposed to the fighting, but Kovu had seen too much of his mother's foolish protectiveness in her to find her safe. So that morning, Tumaini had been told something only his mother knew about Kovu, and he was armed with that as defence this time.

Kovu had come looking for him, and straight away he had cuffed the dark male about the head, sending him flying into the dust. The lionesses were awake suddenly, but one horrible snarl from Kovu kept Chui from bouncing down and slapping his ears silly. He turned upon Tumaini, his gaze menacing and the lion kept low, not wanting to start a fight if he could avoid it. Once again Kovu slapped at him, bashing his head and nose with a guttural roar of anger. In Kovu's mind, Tumaini was another version of himself – but had the blood to prove that he was Scar's heir.

"You're as big a coward as your father and grandfather before you! Stand up and fight me, if you truly feel you deserve to be part of this kingdom then show us you're worth it. I don't want weaklings around my cubs! It is thanks to your teachings that Hodari can't even stand up to his cousins in a game – you're a weak link here Tumaini." Kovu's words were aimed at the form of himself he saw in the young male, and the fact that his own son was just like Tumaini – not like himself or Simba! If there was one thing the Pride Lands did not need, it was another cringing Scar.

"I won't stand up to you, if I did, I would only upset everyone. I don't want to fight you Kovu, you're the crowned prince." Tumaini began, but Kovu roared and lunged at him. Tumaini darted backward, flicking dirt in Kovu's face to give him a bit of a distraction. He leapt beside his aunty Kongwe and snarled in anger over his actions. There was no need for Kovu to be so bad tempered!

"Shut your mouth! The time for talking is over, fight!" Kovu snarled and he sent a harsh swipe toward Tumaini. He caught the young male on the back leg as he turned, tripping him up so he turned about in surprise. But by this time the lionesses were gathering and Kovu was going to regret his foolishness. Kovu sent another swipe to blind the cub that annoyed him so much!

But the strike did not catch him, Tumaini's eyes widened in horror as his mother landed beside him. Even Kovu was frozen in surprise and the other lions gasped in a chorus that turned swiftly to snarls and the whole pride of former Outlanders moved in around to stop Kovu running. Tumaini was terrified and groomed his mother's fresh wound over her back, it would scar for sure, and Tumaini was upset. Kaidi had been wounded to protect him, did he always have to hurt her so? But though he wished to voice his anger, it was his aunt Umeme that spoke out first.

"What have you done? How dare you strike Kaidi? How dare you even think of touching Tumaini! Are you so blind you can only see enemies! I should take your ears off!" Always quick to anger, Umeme almost launched at Kovu, her anger palpable. But Zuripua quickly grabbed her ear and tugged her backward slightly. Umeme continued to snarl and growl like a rabid dog, but Kovu's main opposition came when Kaidi's two elder sisters lunged in front of their fallen sibling.

"You dare to strike our sister?" Chui and Duma hissed together as if of one mind. Kovu stepped back fearfully, his remembered from youth the power of these two sisters and how their only prey to live off tended to be what the Spotted Sisters slaughtered. He looked about him nervously, his mind flashing back to that time when he and Simba were surrounded in the Ash Fields. It was scarier this time though… Because he knew there was no one to stop them from killing him!

"Get out of here Kovu! You are not welcome amongst us! You constantly attack you're own nephew and bully those that grew up and fed you as a cub! Show some respect, or we'll beat it into you!" Chakavu stood close and snarled at him. Kovu cringed at the ugly lioness, he'd called her baboon as a cub and it was obvious that she still remembered the insults. The Outland lionesses had been little more then his punching bags before, and he'd even been trained to kill some of them. The sisters had never forgiven him for the deaths they had suffered, to their cubs and siblings, all for the spoilt Prince!

"She should not have stood in for a male! If Tumaini were a real lion he'd have fought! He's just another version of Scar and we don't need him!" Kovu hissed at her in defence but the lions snarled in anger. They could not believe how rude the prince was being, and this information would certainly get passed on to Simba and Kiara!

"Just leave, Kovu! I may be his in blood, but I was never trained to be like him... Unlike you! Go! We don't want anymore trouble for the Pride Lands because of your beliefs. If Simba thought I was to be another Scar, then he would have exiled me already. Instead I care for the cubs and keep them safe and happy when you are checking the boarders and Kiara is hunting. I have a humble place here, a place I don't want to change!" Tumaini growled gently in warning. He stood over his stunned mother, who was still trying to regain her posture. But Kovu was affronted and surprised by this sudden twist.

"Now you grow a back-bone, you little jackal! You'll regret even thinking that!" Kovu grew his strength back and lunged at Tumaini and Kaidi. The young male stood strong as suddenly Moshi and Miiba leapt together and knocked Kovu flying. He rolled into Umeme and Kiume who snapped at him till he stood up. But he turned again and was surprised when Tumaini stood in front of him, ready to fight.

Tumaini managed to give him a few scratches to the side of the mane and ears, but Kovu was too afraid to go against him. Kovu backed up, managing to get away from the females, but they were quick to surround him again. But their growled soon ceased at the gentle chuffing sound of their matriarch. As Kovu turned about him, the lionesses closing in, the sight of Bayajicho made him breathe easy. However, the old lioness with her strange spots and damaged eye came shuffling towards with a sorrowful face. She had just given the news of Sarabi's departure to the rest of the pride, but now she noticed the hassle, her hurt daughter, and her harsh red and yellow eyes burnt with anger as she looked at Kovu's shrinking form.

"Leave him be girls. And if I were you, Kovu, I'd keep away from my grandson if you're only going to hurt him! None of us want to see Kiara unhappy…" Bayajicho's words were strangely aloof as if she knew something, and indeed she did. Kovu looked at her with his green eyes seeming to shrivel in fear. What did she know? "But if you continue to harass my children, then I'll harass yours and inform Kiara of your 'other' son and how you have kept a mistress since the beginning. I don't think she'd appreciate that knowledge though…."

"WHAT?" Kovu was affronted. He suddenly darted toward the elder animal, as if threatening her, but Bayajicho's stance was cool and calm. He growled angrily at her, but the other lions just seem to start chatting and whispering amongst one another. Was the truth so obvious?

"I saw you last night…" Bayajicho responded. "Now… if you dare touch my daughters, sisters, and grandson again… I'll tell Kiara and I'll tell the cub."

"Sadaka also mentioned coyly to me that _He _looked amazingly like you! I should have guessed it!" Vilelepua muttered to her daughters with a gently chuckle. She was eyeing up the dark male carefully… Oh they knew and they were not going to let this chance to dominate him go. Kovu was terrified, he could have begun to sweat, but he swallowed his pride and turned around to slink away.

"Keep it to yourselves…. And I'll keep to myself." He grunted gently as he began to pace away. He listened out for a response, and was glad of what he heard.

"Agreed… Just leave Tumaini alone."

As Kovu hurried off, the lionesses seemed to relax, until Kaidi collapsed. Within seconds Tumaini was beside his mother and licking her wound. Every time there was a confrontation, it stressed his mother out so much she would faint. He cuddled up next to her as the other lionesses crowded about to see if she was alright. Kaidi wheezed gentlyin her daze and began to lick at Tumaini's nose.

"Oh… My beloved Nuka has returned…."

The seven females lounged in the sunlight, joyful of having been given the task of protecting the cubs whilst the other adult females of the pride were busy getting the kills. The pride was bigger then it had ever been before, with thirteen lionesses having joined them from Zira's old pride and the arrival of the Rogues having spurred the arrival of many cubs. Despite its size, the two main kings of the land kept them safe and there were other males to help out if there was a need for battle. But the morning was very different, as old Sarabi was not amongst them. It was Kula who seemed the most distracted by it, staring toward the sunrise. She could tell that something new was on the horizon and quickly she checked about her.

Suddenly Sikio was the one to sit up from where she had been resting, her nose twitching in excitement. She could smell her beloved son Kosey, but she was not the only one. Kula stood up straight, licking her paws clean in her attempts to look beautiful in front of the handsome Simba-like male. But Kosey looked upset and his mother quickly groomed his ears. Even Sadaka hurried over to groom her friend's cheek as he explained the situation.

"Kovu…." Kosey wheezed slowly. "He attacked Tumaini and then Kaidi launched on him. He's managed to cut her chest open, Tojo's there cleaning it, but everyone's worried. Bayajicho sent me to pass the news to you so that Kiara and Simba are informed. Duma and Chui as well as Chakavu and Uvivu are threatening to leave completely! It's chaos!" Kosey heaved, and the lionesses began to whisper nervously amongst themselves…

The Pride Lands could not cope with another division again!


	3. Chapter 2

**Two: Trouble Abound **

_The laughter swam around her head and the land that was burning screamed with the agony of her friends and family. Nala and Kiara were crying over a fallen star and Kovu was running away. The fires turned black and began to sway like the hairs of a lion's mane, and suddenly a pair of evil green eyes pinned her down as she cried in horror. The face of Scar emerged from the chaos and once again it was his laughter as he opened his mouth and within his teeth seemed to change into dead lions and deep within there was another fire... a white fire? _

Ndoto lifted her head with a sudden scream. She began to writhe around with her eyes wide open and her mouth chomping. The lionesses stood up suddenly and huddled around her in surprise. After a few moments of trying to figure out what to do Sabini stood up and laid herself over her sister, ignoring the bites and crying as Ndoto began to talk gibberish. The other lioness were shocked and upset, but when Aminifu came over to calm them all down with her kind words, they relaxed and settled back down. The greyish furred Aminifu then lady down beside weeping Sabini and Ndoto, listening to each word and taking a deep breath...

Moshi did the same...

Life in the Cannibal Lands was relaxed and healthy, cubs were being born this year and the pride would flourish. Already the males were pacing around to check for intruders and remark the boarders whilst the lionesses hunted. Although pregnant and soon to have another litter of cubs, Queen Kishindo had assisted in the killing of a giraffe with a bad leg - a mighty kill that would last them all for several days. Their killing methods had improved, even with Zira, Damu, Harusi, and Mlezi absent with cubs - the trick was in the young daughters Kucha, Akili, Naima, Fira, Kutesa, and Chubua.

However, the meal seemed a little too quiet without the males around and the females had to keep talking. They were telling their daughters about how it would be very important for them to find excellent mates, and this was directed to the two eldest Kutesa and Kucha more then any others. Kipuli had made this point quite clear to both Naima and Kucha considering their position, but she was pleased that her own daughter Fira was already showing off the dark pelt of their clan, and indeed the softness of coat from her father –Kifo. But her words seemed to hit Kucha hard, and she turned away from eating to stare into the distance, something Akili chuckled over.

"You look sad Kucha! I bet you're missing your little servant…" Akili snickered, and she was joined by some of the other lioness in her giggle. They all knew how Kucha had been admired by Mlezi's elder son and Kutesa's brother. Though by some respects he was Akili's brother too, she had been an abandoned cub taken in by the sisterhood, and sometimes her comments were not appreciated. Kucha turned upon her with a snarl, ready to bite her as her ears dropped down before Kishindo nuzzled her shoulder.

"Calm! It is nothing to do with your idiotic brother, Akili, Kutesa. Dear Kucha is only saddened because her big brother is no long around. It is sorrowful indeed, but in order to keep the peace and laws I made, our sons must one day leave so the Sisterhood can remain strong and no female may ever be harmed by another male!" Kishindo purred softly as she began to lick at Naima as well, her face soft and kindly though her words held a sharp edge to them.

"But you still keep your mate as the king… You do not want Kifo to mate with his own daughters do you?" Giza snorted with a slight grin that she hid with her nose in the food. She had not been ignored of course, but at first Kishindo felt that there was no need to answer, in fact the other females were more willing to tell her off. Of them, big fat and strong Nzito gave her the whack on the head whilst patchy Kuwawa with her scruffy fur snorted at her.

"IDIOT!" She growled. Long ago her father had forced his mate to abandon the weakest of their cubs as they had wandered - she had been chosen because of them all her lice were causing the most damage. But Kishindo had rescued her and Mlezi's knowledge had stopped the problem save where he skin had not healed and remained bald. Not only that, but Kifo had not been repulsed by her, unlike Scar, and had offered to mate her when she wanted to have cubs. To her, the great male was greater then any being in existence, as was Kishindo. "You would rather a random bunch of strangers turn up and kill all the cubs then rape you, your sister, and her daughter? I don't think so! Besides, Kifo will not mate his daughters; he's not like Scar who probably would! Plus Kishindo is already planning to do some trades with the local royals for a chance to find them mates or territories! There are loads of unclaimed lands!"

"It's true... I have plans, but Kifo is under my control and Scar is for Zira and any who wish the wretch. He has a keen mind, but he's a manipulator and I intend to get rid of him along with the cubs. Maybe I'll get his old kingdom back for Zira and their young. Which reminds me, Kucha and kids help me take some meat to the mothers?" Kishindo smiled gently and picked out a huge chunk of meat she intended to split between her best friend and her sister.

The young females followed, grabbing meat and delighted to have been asked to help. Fat Nzito watched with drool slipping down from her jaws. Long ago she'd been abandoned because she'd been so big at birth she'd killed her brother and mother and her father had tried to put her to death for committing double-homicide at birth - but Kishindo and ripped his mane out and bowled him into Kifo's way. Nzito had grown fat on the flesh of her sire, butchered for her to eat and become strong by the Cannibal King. She turned now to Giza with a snarl on her face and ripped the piece of meat from her mouth that was already half down. Giza lurched backward, shuffling off to throw up from the shock whilst Nzito ate the half-digested meat. Beside her the other lionesses of the pride chuckled - served her right for called Kishindo into question!

Zira lay amongst the crèche of females with a warm smile upon her face. She looked and felt happier then she could ever remember, perhaps it was because everything was falling into place. Her leg, though still busted, worked enough for her to assist in the surprise attacks during the hunt, and she was a good trainer with the cubs to get them into fighting shape. But more over, she felt happy because her body had permitted her one final kindness to make the world complete –CUBS!

Yes, whatever powers protected her sister's realm now had given her a second chance. Perhaps it was the justice that Kishindo brought to those around her in need, or perhaps it was because the world was ready for a new wave of rulers… Dark rulers! With that spirit in mind, Zira had named her son and daughter –Shari the male for the evil that he would spread to her enemies, and Tapeli the female, for the strength in lies she could give them all. Zira knew what she waned of these cubs, and Scar had already shown his enthusiasm for them and their names. These cubs would not be buried beneath the earth like the tales of Scar that Simba had removed….

A sound at the edge of her tunnel alerted her to an arrival and pulled her from the dream world of sweet revenge. She lifted her head to see the other females with cubs heading in to join her, their expressions friendly, and Zira could not help but smile. Of them all, she was happiest to see Kipuli with a little cub that was clearly not of Scar's progeny, she had doubted his faithfulness after Giza had mentioned how she was sterile so could mate at any time! But with Kipuli came Mlezi with her new cub and little Harusi with a stunning looking son! Damu, the female with a missing ear, soon trotted in with her half-blind son in her mouth but a smug look on her face. Obviously Kifo had finished inspecting the cubs and giving them a name. In some ways, Zira was jealous of his compassion toward all in his pride.

"Well Zira, you look proud today, I'm happy for you! It must be wonderful to be in a place where you know your daughter will be valued and your son will be trained to be a great protector!" Mlezi chuckled gently as she settled down beside her new friend. Her two cubs, bigger then the others born so far, galloped to their mother's teats, tripping about and squeaking if they hurt their noses. Their spots mottled their true looks, but Zira was pleased to know that her sister's mate had sired strong cubs from every female he had mated. Mlezi however noticed Zira's interest and gave a gently grunt. "I'm pleased you think my cubs are strong. Yours do have a slightly lean look, but then again Scar is not the greatest specimen, although his intelligence is a curious compromise to power. But my daughter and son here are not to be paired with any of yours! Kishindo already agreed with me before that Akili and Moto may be the only accepted pairing amongst the cubs!"

"Oh... I wasn't thinking that." Zira snorted, raising her head in a snooty manner. She knew she could get back at the one-eyed female by mentioning how she had seen Mlezi watching Kishindo and Kifo when they had mated and had been a little too interested in her sister when she came into season in the first place. Yes... Zira knew exactly who it was in the pride that Mlezi was in love with, and it wasn't Kifo. "I was merely thinking about what Kishindo's own litter will look like. She has a knack for producing sons I hear, and I can see from the many sons born already that Kifo can produce them too!"

"Harusi has also produced a good looking son this time… Perhaps he might even become Kifo's heir considering how he looks very similar already in many features!" Kipuli chuckled as she also settled down beside them. Damu and Harusi both brought their cubs down amongst the throng and began to groom them, their faces filled with pride at the words Kifo had given them. But Kipuli, the lioness whose pelt was like clay and looked like a wretched, mangled kill rather then a lion, was also rather coy about her comment. She was pleased with her own cubs and had been doubly so when Kifo had named her son, Mafanikio. "But perhaps he might choose my son instead… For what else would it mean when he is given the name, 'success'but a successor?"

"Fat chance! Kishindo's next son will be selected, if not others she will have! If Shujaa had not have felt the need to wander then he would have been selected. You should know that well, Kipuli! Besides, everyone's surprised your even popping out a child to him considering how much Scar was eyeing you up!" Damu growled in her cheeky manner. She was normally obedient, but her delight at Mwewe getting such a wonderful name had built her confidence. But the sudden gasp from Zira made her quick to apologise. "Oh! I'm sorry Zira! I didn't mean it like that…"

"Girls! Girls! Calm now…" The soft voice of Kishindo filled the room and any growl that Zira might had wished to throw at Damu departed with a purr of delight. Kishindo and the girls brought the food in to them and then settled down amongst them. Each told Kishindo of their joy and delight, and Mlezi nuzzled her dearest friend for the kind gift of food. But it was at Zira's cubs that Kishindo seemed to be more inclined to view. "They are very interesting... So unlike their mother's line... In fact they remind me of a male messenger from the Pride of the Last Valley who were famous for green eyes, dark fur, and a sharp mind. Perhaps Scar is of that line and not even a Pride Lander?"

Simba sat at the top of pride rock as he watched the sun rise and shower his land in a golden beauty, yet every land around it save the shades of the mountains behind and the elephant' graveyard to the east were granted a blood-red glow. Something made Simba fearful, something he had been forgetting for so long now that it barely seemed real to him. He had forgotten where his only son was, if Kopa was alive, and what the world held for him. Perhaps it was because now, after it should have been done immediately, did Rafiki the wise old mandrill decide that the presentation of Prince Hodari was to take place. He had already explained once before when Kiara and Kopa had been young that they should have waited for the correct time, and not as soon as their son was born. That decision to present him then and there, where the sun did not shine upon him yet the animals cheered, had ruined Kopa's life. Simba was afraid and yet more understanding of what could have happened between his own father and Scar, but still he did not know how to express his fears to the pride. They would not understand him...

Elsewhere the cubs were waking to hear a story that was passed down amongst one family within the Pride Lands to teach the youngsters about why the sun was important in the presentation ceremony. In the days long gone, when the Thirteen Kingdoms had broken up and Imanu the first King of the Pride Lands had taken his place, his three wives had each given him a daughter and of these three were the lines of the Pride Lands and the classes. From his strongest wife of truly royal blood, Imanu's daughter Adeola, came all the Kings and Queens, the daughter, Eniola, from his second mate who was not as royal, came Hunters with Tama's family being prime candidates though they were fewer now, and other from his un-royal but most beloved mate, the daughter Zola, came the line of the story tellers and the True Pride Lander Lioness - and it was Saraw who told the story today.

No one remembered save Sarafina why the younger lioness had been called such. Though her true name was Mabibi, she had been Sarafina's young follower and tried to imitate her all the time, giving her the nickname "Saraw - Sarafina's Ward". The eldest of the line of Zola and the only survivor amongst her sisters after the deaths during the Reign of King Scar, Saraw had always remained cheerful and often complimented everyone. If she knew them as cubs she would point it out with phrases like "my how you've grown", and for it her true name began to be more justified. With her own daughter having died giving birth to a cub the year Kiara was born, she had nursed her grandchild as she had the two daughters her own sisters had left behind. The last of the True Pride Landers, Saraw and her granddaughter Kipekee were the ones who knew all the stories and along with the five other members of their shrunken line, they were watching all the cubs and telling an amazing story whilst ageing but child-like Diku bounced amongst them.

"When the First King, Imanu, was becoming old and weak, he knew that he must choose an heir, but he had let his daughters rule as joint queens for years during his terrible illness, but amongst them he knew a king must be picked. He did not wish for his daughters to suffer the heart-break he had put his three wives through by having so many, and so he sent out news for eligible princes to come to the Pride Lands and marry a daughter, thereby strengthening his bonds with the other kingdoms. Amongst them came three very noble males, three very brave, three very wise, three very tough, three very strong, and three very dark... as well as three very pale lions who claimed to come from a land in the Far Southeast known as the Pale Kingdom, where there were many light-coated animals. This surprised King Imanu, for a trio of princes from a kingdom outside the first thirteen lands was new and exciting. But he kept to his promise of not deciding for his daughters. The males competed in many ways for the attention of the princess, some fighting each other, some hunting, and some even singing! But most were given the chance by spending one hour a day with each princess at strict times, so the constraint would mean none of his daughters were hurt and that there was always someone around..." Saraw had begun, her tale pulled the interests of the cubs and Diku with her strange mangled mind, joined them in their interest. But Makovu was a little impatient and not the kind of cub to enjoy the romantic stories of the past.

"YUCK! But what's this got to do with white lions, aunt Saraw?" Makovu grunted as he sat on the head of Saraw's niece Tarehe. She just chuckled at him and dropped her head down so he slipped off and bumped against Kipenga. Makovu then sat straight and began to groom himself properly. "After-all, I'm pretty pale and my dad is from a different kingdom, but that doesn't mean I'm a white lion! Plus there's too much lovey-dovey stuff! Why do I have to know about it, what has it got to do with the ceremony?"

"Everything!" Diku muttered gently, and it surprised the cubs as she turned to her. Saraw just smiled to herself, Diku's mental problem could be a blessing at times. The happy face, gnarled by age and the battles she took part in against the hyenas to keep Ndoto safe, grabbed the attention of the young and she gave a gentle chuckle. "You must understand that in those days, the sun was not as fixed in the circle of life as it is today, and it is strange how love pulled it into place."

"That's right." Saraw chuckled as she continued. "The sun itself soon became interested in the courting of the sisters and would even stay in the sky longer to give them more time before his brother the moon sent him away. But while watching, it is said the sun fell in love with one of the daughters and put himself into one of the pale males so that he could be with her. It was soon obvious who the daughters had chosen, and when the sun knew she was with his child, he left the lions and waited in the sky. But when the pale male that had gained a wife from his help realised that a cub would be born, he left her to go back home. The sun felt terrible for what he had caused and disappeared for months. Meanwhile three sons were born to each of the three queens and the King was still in a difficult position. Of them all, he could see that the wisest was the second child, a handsome golden male who looked just like Simba, but he could also see that his youngest, who had mated the sun, had produced a white cub! Its fur was unblemished and already the other members of the pride were telling him it was an omen to say this cub should be king. But Imanu was wise and raised all the males in the way to be a king, though he feared the eldest male who was almost black in pelt and looked like a demon!"

"A white and a black cub, that's not normal!" Manyara almost bleated in fear and cuddled into Kipekee's chest. She just chuckled at him and licked his face. Saraw also chuckled but then paused to itch her face. She was having trouble keeping track of things now, her age starting to show off, and it was her other granddaughter Ema who began to re-tell where she had left off.

"Exactly, that's why everyone was so worried. The white cub was obviously favoured but he was shy and scared of the dark, which lingered when the sun hid away. The dark son thrived in the shadow and caused trouble, doing what he wanted and not paying the correct kind of respect, angering the wise moon. So then the moon looked to the favoured son, the wise coloured son Ufalme, whom he instructed to fight the darker son. They did, but Ufalme's mane was stained in his brother's blood and he could not kill his brother as the moon commanded. So the white cub, Jua, began to sit at the cave entrance at night, where everyone could see him, and speak to the moon for help. The moon instructed him to run to the furthest east and awaken the sun… So he left. Then, in a dream, Imanu was told by the moon that the son whose pelt was touched by the dawn sunlight would be the next king, and that the son still cast in shadow must be sent away."

"That's right!" Saraw chuckled softly. "But when the white son awakened his true father and the sun ran with him for a whole day to reach the Pride Lands, the two older sons were in another fight. The white son knew he would have to seperate them to reveal the true king and jumped upon the dark one. The dark one fought him viciously and blinded him, so when the sun finally shone, Ufalme was chosen and Jua could not see it. This saddened the sun as Jua had wanted nothing more then to watch the sun shine on the golden pelt of his brother. But the sun made a decision when his son, when the white son passed on, he would become the eyes of the sun and would choose each of the males to become king after his brother, and to this Jua was delighted. But Jua did many amazing things in his life, though blind, and when everyone found out that he was really the sun's child, they began to praise him as a god as he toured the kingdoms and choose the rightful heir to each throne. He then returned home upon the birth of Ufalme's son and told him what would that his son would begin an amazing dynasty of great and strong males. But after naming the next heir of the Pride Lands, Jua disappeared and was never seen again until Ufalme's grandson's coronation when the sunlight fell upon him and the king thought he saw a white lion smiling at him. So... The white lion is a creature we associate with the line of kings and the ultimate authority on who will have good tidings. If he does not approve of a cub presented, then there must be another heir to come..."

"Is that right?" The chuckle came from the two-year-old that was licking his claws clean from skinning a jackal that had dared try and eat from the kill. He had chased it farther then the others and heard it scream about the Sun God, and with his devoted uncle Scar having just explained it all to him, Mzuka was intrigued. "So... To your Pride Lander belief-system, I am a Sun God and should be the one to choose the rightful heirs to the throne there?"

"That's right, Mzuka..." Scar grinned viciously, but his expression only amused the white lion who flicked his creamy tail tip and then stretched out upon its back. Scar had been lucky with Mzuka, his colouring meant little to those of the Cannibal Lands but everything to those descending of the Thirteen Kingdoms who knew the tale of the Sun God and the Shadowlands myth. Scar continued in his stories. "Yes, they also say that when the time of judgement is near, you will reclaim the lands of all the prides and create a new kingdom - that you will remove the unworthy and send those of good faith back to the Shadowlands where there are no sorrows or true kings and no need to fight..."

"The Shadowlands?" Mzuka snorted. He had heard enough of those tales from some of the lionesses as he grew up, and despite what anyone might think – he felt he already knew where they were. He and Moto had once spent a week in the wilderness as part of their training and stumbled across a mist-strewn valley filled with game but hidden from the world thanks to the ridges that surrounded it. He had found no lions there, Moto had even checked for other predators and there had been none. It was indeed what they believed to be the Shadowlands, though Mzuka had his own desires for such a place to be used. "The only Shadowlands known are the realms where hyenas wander… At least in other kingdoms, and why be afraid of the other predators when they can be useful allies. Unlike your snivelling family, Old Scar, mine has learnt to befriend and reward those with sharp minds…. If I had gone to your land at your birth, I would have selected you because you thought of 'respect 'as key, rather then birth-rite!"

"Such a sweet nephew!" Scar chuckled gently, pleased to know that he had so easily gained the trust of his nephew –oblivious to the cruel smirk and twinkle on Mzuka's face at this reaction. The white cub new exactly what his uncle was up to, he felt like he knew Scar much better then the half-mad king had known himself. But then Scar continued on his odd stories and Mzuka listened; he had to admit that his uncle's voice was hypnotic at times. "Well… Perhaps you should go there, when you're strong enough, and solve the problem. If my guess is right then it won't be long till they name another heir, and Simba already made a terrible mistake with his own son –according to the news I received from the hyenas. Ooh… How I wish they had not made me feel for their plight! I have been surprised though that your own mother is on friendly terms with the same clan that attacked me…"

"You mean Shenzi's sister, Mataifa? Well to be honest when Shenzi took over from their mother Nozipho she got rid of the three main rivals she had... Quite practical really, so Mataifa was going to accept helping you out just get back at her sister... But why did a smart guy like you get the hyenas on your side? Your grandfather sent them away and you had tonnes of other animals in the lands that could have been better allies. For example, the crocodiles..." Mzuka chuckled cruelly. Though in some lands his white pelt was worshipped and in others despised, Mzuka was happy to know that his sire's name was enough to get him respect here. There was not animal around that was not afraid of Kifo, and from their father's name Mzuka had made many friends including the bull crocodile, Aahmes, who was always willing to help. In his mind, Mzuka knew that Scar had not really tried looking for the other neglected hunters of the Pride Lands.

"A crocodile? Ugh... My grandfather was apparently friendly with everything but my father was not - he made a lot of enemies by putting in stricter hunting laws. Wait a moment... Ah, clever boy! You really are wise; I should have thought that the other predators were having trouble. I mean, the hyenas even tried to convince some cheetah that he was supposed to be the king, according to what Tumbo told me... I take it, you already have as weird a menagerie of friends as your mother, and have a plan?"

Mzuka just chuckled.

Elsewhere, Kucha was searching around for one of her old friends. She knew he'd be around the nearest buzzing tree and was pleased to be accurate. She approached the heavy bees nest with caution, knowing her friend was usually very grouchy and also being careful of the bees. But, as usual, the bees had been sung to sleep by one of Kuchimba's lullabies and she smiled as she watched the black, white, and grey animal lapping up honey.

"Good afternoon, Kuchimba of the Ratel Clans." Kucha smiled happily as she lay down beside the backside of the digging creature as it pulled out another honeycomb. The big badger turned about himself with a grin, honey dripping off the end of his nose as he shuffled over with a slight skip in his stride. Kucha was always happy to see Kuchimba, after-all he'd been loads of help in keeping Husudu at bay when he'd tried to put the moves on her. No animal alive would face a honey badger without good cause!

"Little Claws! It is good to see you again; my you've grown quite beautiful!" The honey badger chuckled as he turned about and shuffled over. The bees awoke around him, buzzing a sweet little tune as they fluttered around the pair of them. The two carnivores pressed their noses together and Kucha grinned. Kuchimba was the wisest animal she knew next to her mother, and he certainly was fun to be around when they had been cubs. But the badger sat up and patted her little tuft of hair. "You'll be on the lookout for a Prince soon... Better make sure he's not like that Green-Eyed Uncle of yours."

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about..." Kucha sighed deeply and slumped onto her side, looking depressed. Kuchimba gave a grunt of upset and licked her ears, making her giggle softly. "Thanks... But Scar's been talking to my brothers a lot and they've been acting strange. Sometimes they're aggressive and other times they're silent to everyone but themselves. It's like he's playing them against each other and I'm worried by it. I don't want them to do something stupid, and you're the only one who can get through to Moto and Mzuka about the problem. I just... I just don't trust Scar."

"Well done you, I got the whole story from the hyenas before Shenzi passed away... It seems he's more of a liar then you might think..." Kuchimba began, and Kucha listened in fear for her baby brothers...

"Mzuka is a good listener, and surprisingly he's much cleverer then his brothers are. Ng'ata seems eager for a chance to prove himself and has the heart of a killer - but Moto could be troublesome, he's too much like my brother." Scar sighed softly. He felt little Shari and Tapeli pulling at his belly as if he would give them milk and grunted softly. He pushed them toward Zira, who chuckled and let them nurse.

She was so happy to be a "family" again with Scar around. But some aspects of the family were missing and oddly she felt it stronger now that she had more cubs. She missed Nuka and Vitani awfully, she even missed treacherous Kovu. She had no idea whether Scar missed Kovu too, after-all, looking at the cub has always reminded him of his beloved sister Nyota –Kovu's real mother. But still, Zira felt bitterness creep in as she remembered what cubs Vitani had once been so friendly with!

"I should have killed Simba's son before he exiled me! Then Kopa would be long dead and would not have put strange ideas into Vitani's head! They were friends as cubs' maybe, but his words were obviously what led her to betraying me! I still cannot understand that one of OUR cubs would do something like that? After-all, Nuka died trying to kill Simba where Kovu panicked! I told you, he was never a good choice of heir, you should have chosen amongst your children!"

Zira growled in annoyance, and the noise reached the daughter of Kishindo. Kucha, who was now three years old and almost ready to find herself a good mate, had been watched over by her "uncle" Scar since she had first killed a young antelope at the age of ten months, long before any other lioness. Scar had seemed a little too interested in her for her own comfort –but Zira's return had quelled that. Indeed, Zira was expecting cubs again to him and goodness knew how wretched they would be. But Kucha had a different interest in their words that morning –what had happened to them to hate a pride so much?

The words of Kuchimba rang true in her mind. She was a little worried about it all, "Scar killed his brother and tried to kill his nephew…. He tricks people to do his bidding so he doesn't look a killer –be careful of him". Now she listened and she felt annoyed by what was being suggested. How could her mother have let this monster into her family? How could her father have let this creature even breed?

But Kucha was noted and to her own surprise, she was quickly pinned to the ground. She turned around with a shriek and scratched out, catching the dark fur of Giza's nose. THe big female gave a howl of pain, sitting backward and giving Kucha a chance to bolt off. Scar was up and hurrying over, a look of anger on his face as he watched Giza roll about from the stinging pain.

"YOU IDIOT!" He growled at her. Giza had only a quick moment to dodge a blow he sent her and Zira grinned in amusement. It seemed Scar was getting a little too arrogant again and already Zira's family were showing off how much more intelligent they were. But Giza was soon blubbering her apologies and Scar was rolling his eyes in annoyance. Zira pushed her cubs back into the little hollow of their new den and strolled toward her mate, her tail flicking at his nose.

"Awe, you did not count on my nieces being as crafty as me, did you my dear? Never mind... No one will believe Kucha as I made sure my sister understood the situation clearly. In fact, I made a point that our Princess is very unsure of you and makes up lies. It seemed to annoy Kishindo that one of her daughters would have felt such hatred against her baby sister's beloved..." Zira chuckled gently and Scar rolled his eyes. He should have realised that Zira had suspected such, and yet he was grateful she had sorted it already. But Scar had the plan formulated in his mind now, and he knew Kucha would be both a trigger for the chaos and a key to leading Kifo and his sons to murdering Simba.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: Bad Blood**

"It must be said, Mheetu, with that pale complexion you certainly look like your father, Kosakana. But how is the old male?" Sarabi chuckled weakly, ignoring how the young male with the cub his paws completely looked away from her. He flicked his ears to listen, but it was so dark that Sarabi could not see the damage over the young male's eyes.

The young male, pale and yet seemingly calm sniffed the air around him. His little daughter pressed close to him, afraid of what might happen if this strange female started to sniff at her. But Sarabi had barely a moment to press noses to her "nephew" before she spotted someone much more surprising emerging from the shadows.

"Kopa?"

"I'm sorry for the young male; it is a pity that he was not selected by the sun." Came the deep rumbling voice of one of the herd leaders. Simba and Nala turned about to see old Ng'Ombe the giraffe pressing his head toward the direction of the youngster. The giraffe could see the cub disappear amongst the long grass and Kovu stop running after him. He gave a gentle snort of discouragement. "I suppose it comes down to bad blood in the end."

"What's that supposed to mean, you damn long-neck?" Timon barked in annoyance from where he stood on Pumbaa's somewhat fatter head. The meerkat was getting on in age, just like his warthog friend, and though they had both finally settled down - they were not going to abandon Simba and his pride just like that. He had once thought badly of Kovu and then regretted it because of what Kovu had done against Zira, but to hear those long forgotten words about "bad blood" coming from an animal that was deemed as wise as Rafiki was just damn near rude. "What's wrong with Kovu's blood? He's not Scar's son at all - in fact he's only related to him the same way Simba is!"

"That's all very well to say, Timon, but even an idiot knows that Scar was Mufasa's brother and though no one liked the guy as a kid - he did not receive the training that Kovu did. Kovu was moulded to be a killer, and though the Sun will love the line of Mohatu, it will not love the line of Uru!" The King of the Vervet monkeys, Old Screech as he was referred, spoke with wisdom but bitterness for the queen that so many believed had been a traitor to King Ahadi! It was a long going battle amongst the older animals as to who was the problem in the Mohatu line... It all fell upon that dark pelted lioness...

"That's not fair at all! Kovu didn't choose to be raised by a killer! But hey… Isn't Uru, you're grandmother, Simba? I thought Kovu was adopted by Zira and Scar?" Stripey the zebra whickered nervously as he also remained with some of the herd leaders to offer comfort or advice. His words rang true though, the other animals even began to question it and Simba breathed in deeply with worry. Why did everyone have to end up going to the problems of the past?

Couldn't any of them move on?

"Yes… She was but Simba's grandfather was Ahadi. Kovu is the grandson of Uru as well, but from her relative of the dark-pelted prides of the far south… A pride known for treachery and who seduced her in the king's absence to produce Scar and Nyota. Kovu is Nyota's son, even he knows this… But she was a lovely lioness that adored everyone! Uru's line is not the problem…. It's the line of the murdering male that has left lovers darted amongst the prides. We're lucky that Kovu has not had his same lecherous manner." Growled Simba's younger cousin Kilio, a prince of the Jungle lands. At his words, his elder sister Juisi nodded her head in agreement. They, like Simba and Nala, had known Nyota and her kindly manners and would not have believed such a thing to come from her line.

"Well, I heard that Boga's daughters have been a little too friendly with Kovu… And that one of them might be pregnant… So you shouldn't be assuming that Kovu's suitable king material!" Fast-Track snorted in delight from beside the large giraffe, a grin on his face that made Nala shudder. Kovu surely wouldn't be unfaithful, would he?

"You should all behave, have you no idea how much you're upsetting the Royal Family? Shame on you all!" The growl came from King Agano of the Crater Kingdom. He had grown up a young cub baby-sat by Simba on many occasions and now he shared his throne with his father, Agano had been the only neighbouring king available to travel to the area and visit. He too had experienced this same upset when his own son had not been given the blessing of the sun, and instead his father's latest son had. He turned to Simba, patting him gently on the paw before turning to his cousin Nala and nuzzling her face, he was the son of Sabini after-all. "Don't take it to heart. Perhaps it is a sign that you and Simba should consider having more cubs… Or perhaps Kopa has produced a child…"

"I still can't believe that Hodari cannot be king…." Simba whispered sorrowfully before looking back toward the east where his mother had gone. How he wished she was here again to give him courage, comfort, and help.

The ceremony over, the other members of the pride descended into their usual positions. As the original "pride-landers", now called the Sisterhood, had hunted the day before, and the mixed groups before that, the cycle turned back around and it was the time of Bayajicho's group. Though they had not been designated a true name and were still referred to as former Outlanders, they did their duty without fuss and spent the day hunting. Vitani and Chui's cubs, as well as Chakavu's adopted cub, were in Tumaini's care and he chose to visit the other lioness in the pride, the Sisterhood members that were much more relaxed about life. Already he was pleased to see that Sarafina was looking after her beautiful little Zuri, Tabia was fast asleep, Huzuni was on her back with her feet in the air and Manyara on her back, and Kula was passed out under an acacia with Tama drooling over her head thanks to Kipenga's hind paws pushing her lips up as he stretched over Kula's neck. But there was no sign of Hodari, and Tumaini was worried.

"The good thing about having twins though, is that if one doesn't get blessed then the other is sure to!" Chaka chortled gently to one of her sisters the day after the ceremony. They were wandering off to go and hunt, somehow more relaxed since Sarabi had decided to leave, but as they passed the little patch of young acacia bushes they did not notice the weeping fuzz-ball. In fact, they did not even seem to know that Hodari had run away crying after he had failed to be selected by the sunlight. If they had known this, and that he was hiding nearby, perhaps they would not have spoken. But nothing could change that now, and Tumaini decided it was time to get Hodari back home!

He paced up to the bush, groaning gently as he lifted a paw and with gentle motions pulled the loose thorns aside. The little dark fur ball beneath gave a shudder and tried to curl up tighter into itself. Tumaini sighed gently before lying himself down with his paws wide open and claws hidden. He dropped his head on the ground as if in defeat but began to make little mewling sounds that would attract Hodari's attention. The little cub sniffed back his tears before turning around, noting the big "puppy eyes" on Tumaini's face and gave a little smile before shuffling over to him.

"You look a little worried Hodari? Don't be! No matter what happens your parents will always love you. Just because you didn't get picked to be king doesn't mean you can't be a great lion. Think of it as a good thing, that your parents will live good long lives so you won't need to be King. Alright?" Tumaini purred happily, licking his cousin's soft ears and pulled him close for a hug. There were lionesses nearby that listened in with smiles upon their faces and chuffs of agreement. It was no wonder Tumaini was called "big brother", but as Kovu listened, he still felt uneasy about this son of Nuka.

Vilelepua watched her great-nephew from the shadows of the tree; her weakened body slumped against it for comfort and cooling shade. She had not been able to attend the ceremony, but upon hearing this speech from Tumaini, and spotting Kovu nearby, she smiled softly. With a gentle chuffing sound she called out to Kovu and he turned to look at her with nervous eyes.

"I think it's time you asked my older sister about the truth of your bloodline… So you can understand that it is not Scar's curse that sits upon your blood…"

Uvivu had come back from a hunting trip with Nungu, Tama's mother, and they had been lucky to catch a few warthogs. Thanks to the rules about killing warthogs put in place by Simba to protect his beloved Pumbaa, the two lionesses had been forced to hunt along the territory edge, near the burnt parts where the pigs had started making their homes. They had caught a weak old male and were busy eating it when they spotted Kula and Tama hurrying over. Uvivu was pleased to see her friends, after-all only two years ago they had rescued her from certain death in the grip of a python when she had become lost, and then handed her over to Chakavu. But Uvivu had another reason to be happy to see them; she wanted to reassure them that the girls were not going to divide up.

"What a catch? I've been starving for pig meat for ages but don't tell Pumbaa I said it!" Kula chuckled as she sat down and began to grunt at Uvivu for the food. Uvivu chuckled and dropped it down for them all to eat whilst Nungu's prize was planned to go to the other "outlanders". But Kula was anxious to learn what had been happening, the rumours had swum around with Mtaalam, the hornbill son of Zazu. "Hey Uvivu, what's been going on? I heard that Kovu scarred Kaidi, but why? Of all you lot she was one of the first to stand up against Scar when she was little more then a cub herself!"

"Yeah," Tama joined in, licking the blood from her muzzle. "I know they haven't always got along but that's just crazy! I mean, he and Nuka weren't too bad with one another and when Nuka died he and Simba took it to heart that they had killed, just like Scar had. It wasn't really their fault, but they were both helping to teach Tumaini and Kaidi was happy about it! Since the ceremony, and since the both of little Manyara, Kovu's been on edge. I think he's hiding something!"

"Aunt Bayajicho mentioned she'd seen him around Huzuni's den a lot recently, and that he's been ultra aggressive around that cub too. Maybe it's just a male thing! After-all, he's was raised like my cousins to fight against the rival males in the area to maintain his position. Or maybe it's something else; Kilio mentioned something about 'Bad Blood'. Is there something I don't know?" Uvivu questioned nervously, but she received a gentle bash to the head from Nungu and a snort.

"Something tells me Kilio's quite fond of you, kiddo!" The aged scruffy lioness growled playfully. Nungu's natural rich coat and scruffy fringe, passed onto Tama, had encouraged the thought to some of the other kings that Vitani was indeed her daughter and that Zira had taken her. They had used this as a way to make Vitani less of a target for bad rumours and Nungu's tom-boy attitude gained from being the Head Guard Lioness in Mufasa's reign had assisted the theory. But despite the fact that everyone saw Nungu as the kind of girl to blacken a male's mane, she was actually terrible for gossip. "I think that prince might end up asking for your paws..."

"Mum!" Tama grunted gently, she grinned widely before spotting two of the other girls of the pride walking towards them. It was Miiba and Moshi, chatting to each other as always, and the girls paused when they spotted the others. With a grin the girls went over to Uvivu and rubbed faces before stretching out to join the feast. They had been the main talkers about changing and going to a new pride, if only because dark-pelted Moshi was so afraid her little sister would be in trouble - Miiba was still not very well with her nightmares. But Kula grinned at them and knew she needed to try and change the situation.

"You two have been conspiring again, haven't you? Look…" Kula strolled over to the darker pelted girls and stretched herself out alongside them. Whereas the battle against Simba so long ago had included all the elder lions of Mufasa's pride, Kula had refused to fight. She had been sullen since the death of Chumvi, and yet so kind to those young Outlander girls that they had once called each other sisters and they were compelled to hear her words. "Kovu did not mean to upset you all and Simba certainly had no idea what was going on, otherwise he'd have dealt with it. But you should know that although Scar wasn't Kovu's father, his blood is still tainted…."

"I know Scar wasn't my father, and that Nyota his sister was – but when no one dares to mark out Mufasa's bloodline as dark then how do I have tainted blood? Is it just something I will never understand, Grandma?" Kovu questioned nervously as he looked at Bayajicho's dozing form. She smiled at him softly, trying hard to wink her bad eye before lifting her head and licking his nose gently. Kovu smiled his attack on Baya's daughter seemingly forgotten.

"Well, when Simba was born Mufasa was anxious about how Scar and Nyota would react - he was also worried that his siblings might be jealous. If he had born a daughter then he could have married her off to Scar and initially the idea was to betrothe Nyota to Simba and prevent any trouble - but Sarabi and Scar complained that it was not only wrong but just shouldn't take place. Scar tried to insist his disinterest in the throne with Simba around, instead focusing on Zira his new mate. But Mufasa then tried to insist that they should have a cub to mate with Simba and Scar began to get very upset with it. You see, after Ahadi's death Nyota and he were no longer down-cast and so there was no interest to take over because Nyota was not going to be hurt. But when Mufasa eventually decided that Nala would be with Simba and that Nyota would be sold off to a neighbouring king, Scar was angry. They were twins you see, and twins often have very close bonds. When Scar tried to stop this idea again, Mufasa seemed somewhat angry about being told what to do; this hadn't helped with Simba having been ill for a little while before he could open his eyes. So suddenly Mufasa started to ask about if Nyota and Scar were doing things that were considered wrong and when it caused Nyota to attack Mufasa for threatening Scar about it, she was exiled until Mufasa's death and Scar took over. It was all just a misunderstanding with your mother in the end, and well, she looked after the pride and kept Scar and Zira both under control despite the fears about the hyenas. But when other kings realised that strong Mufasa was gone, we started having trouble and Scar started to become paranoid..."

"I don't understand? What has this got to do with anything? Was my father some Rogue she met then? I know and remember that Scar was King when I was born, but that would have been a lot later on. Where do I fit in?" Kovu growled in annoyance. It was all very well Bayajicho trying to make Scar out to have been a confused male, but he could not understand where he fit in.

"One of the kings that decided to cause trouble was your father… King Hatari." Bayajicho paused at the name, everyone knew about the dangerous brute named Hatari and Kovu was immediately scared. He looked to his dark hide, black mane, and lifted a cream-toed paw to the scar upon his face. Perhaps being the heir of Scar was less troublesome then being the heir of Hatari. Despite her fears for the male, Bayajicho continued. "Hatari came to the pride and attempted to kill Scar, he fought and killed many hyenas but they were not enough and very scared of him. When Scar prepared to fight, Hatari came up with an ultimatum of letting him mate the females and he wouldn't skin them all. Scar would not agree, especially as Hatari seemed very intent on Zira… But Nyota eventually made a deal with the male against her brother and mate with Hatari so he left. Scar did not know what had happened until Nyota became pregnant…. He was worried for her, but by that time the terrible drought had come and we Outlanders had ended up begging to join the deranged Scar who had fallen into a strange mindset by then…."

"I know the rest… I was born along with Zira's Vitani and then there was the strange episode at the river. The only water and the strange lionesses were found that used to be in the pride, begging to join, when Scar said there's only enough water for us all to drink today - better they die now then slowly and sent the hyenas to slaughter them. But my mother got in the way and was killed saving them. Scar went completely bonkers and gave me to Zira, telling her that I was the only one suitable to be his heir because I wasn't tainted by his insanity. He was so out of it he didn't know what was going on and then accused Sarabi of not hunting and then Simba turned up." Kovu growled in annoyance. He had been told many things in patchy ways from Zira but never who his true father was. But to know now that it was the brutal savage called Hatari, who was rumoured to have come from a land of cannibals - Kovu felt like ripping his own body in disgust.

"I'm sorry Kovu... But you need to control your temper. If you do not and continue to act violently toward the other young males as you the other week to Tumaini and when the rogue males first visited –they you are only proving the strength of you bad blood. I'm so sorry." The old lioness sighed pitifully before licking the male's forehead and turning away. It was getting dark now, but Kovu would remain outside the entire night and think about what he had learnt.

The night was not calm though as once again a lioness began to suffer nightmares. This time it was one of the Outlander girls who was having a good deal of trouble and had already began to drool and champ with her jaws, her tongue lolling. Beside her, Uvivu, Sunguru, and Zuripua had pulled themselves up and were patting at their companion. The elder lionesses were getting up around them and giving purrs of confusion.

"Hey! Hey Matoto, wake up, you're shaking again!" Uvivu could feel her friend's body juddering at her side and had been the first to wake up. She was not the only one to notice, but her own bad dreams of her childhood were often sparked off from the smell of fear Matoto seemed to produce. Gently, the younger lioness patted her friend's shoulder and gave little chuffs to try and wake her up, but it did not seem to be working and so she turned to Zuripua, who was always good at waking Matoto up!

"Rip, can you do anything yo wake her up? Oh no! She's even wet herself. This is realy bad!" Sungura muttered nervously as she began to like at the shuddering female's ears. Nearby in the den, even Miiba had begun to jolt and twitch in her sleep, so Moshi was quickly lying beside her sister and grooming her ears gently. Zuripua looked to them quickly before going and stepping hard on Matoto's tail. But nothing seemed to occur and they all growled fearfully. But then suddenly their sister lurched up with a scream so loud that it reached the caves of the Pride Landers...

"THE HYENAS SERVE THE DEMONS OF REVENGE! WE ALL HAVE TO ESCAPE NOW!"

"Kucha... I wondered if maybe you would sit with me and have a little chat with your dear Uncle Scar." Scar had been thinking over what he could do to keep Kucha silent. Already he had clued in that she was the most unusual of the cubs and the most likely to wander. He would need to find a way for her to run in the right direction, and he wondered if he could tell her all the stories and get her to think she would be helping her aunt out. But as she glared at him, dropping his piece of meat from the girafe at his feet, Scar knew she wasn't going to listen to anything he said. He wondered perhaps if he could charm her and grinned. "You know Kucha, you've got the wonderful strong looks of your mother and I can only imagine how great a queen you will turn out to be."

"Go back to hell! My brothers are a lot smarter then you and already my mother's thinking of a way to kill you and blame it on someone else. You're just lucky that your Zira's mate - though I wonder if she knows what you've been doing with Giza..." Kucha snarled as she stood up and walked away from him, her head lowered and her tail flickering in annoyance.

"Very well, if you won't listen..." Scar growled low behind her. He did not like to do the dirty work but Kucha had been foolish in leaving her back unguarded and he couldn't resist. Although Kucha spotted her younger siblings and gave a call of greeting to them, Scar lunged at her and pinned her down. He bit down hard into her ear and she gave a scream that made the cubs run. But with the realisation hitting Scar that he might have just gotten into trouble, he let go of her ear and Kucha rolled onto her back. Scar was surprised, but gave a shriek of agony as Kucha re-opened his famous scar and made him move away. Then Kucha got up and began to run - she had to get to her dad!

"Papa! Papa! Uncle Scar is attacking Kucha!" Mwewe screeched in upset, the golden cub with his black tuft bolted with the other cubs toward his sire. Kifo stood up straight, grumbling in annoyance until he spotted that Mwewe was not just inventing games again!

As the cubs bolted past the giant male they swiftly butted their bodies into Akili's pale form. With a grunt she was knocked over and into Moto and Mzuka as they emerged from the den. Spotting their father running and hearing the cries as Wazimu began to cry about what was going on, the two big males ran after their father, their tufts of mane shaking in the wind caused by each leap. They watched their father knock Scar away as their sister fell, and both stood protectively around Kucha, Moto licking tentatively at her damaged ear.

"I'm warning you now for the last time.. Scar; if yu hurt any member of my pride I'll skin you and hang you pelt like a boundary marker for the hyenas to jeer at. No get back to your food and keep low because if I see you around the youngsters again, I'll finish the job that the hyenas should have!" Kifo snarled in anger as he clubbed at Scar's trembling body with his giants paws. The comotion and Scar's od Kishindo to appear from the carcass, her mouth still smothered in blood.

"What's all this then?" Kishindo growled in anger. She stood proud and neatly muscled despite herself and her age. Scar cringed even more at her fierce look as she turned from him to Kucha. When she spotted the blood, she turned toward Scar and before he had a chance to run, she gave him a new scar - a missing piece of his ear. "Get back to my sister and pray to the Old Kings that I never see you within hunting range of my daughters!"

"Tabia! Have you seen your cousin Dogo and Kula? I've got amazing news from them! It was delivered by some hyena called Walagazi, apparently a daughter of Shenzi It's important!" Afua grunted as he bounced toward the snobbish looking lioness who sat in the shade of an old fig tree grooming the blood from her paws. A young wildebeest calf was at her paws; she'd been hunting again but looked barely tired as she listened to his words.

But Tabia did not need to answer as Dogo and her daughter gave rumbling calls from nearby and began to bounce over. As Afua had expected, the pair had spotted him talking to hyenas when doing their route around the territory edge and had been looking for him. Generally Afua would have been given a vicious lecture about how foolish he was before being reminded of how brave Chumvi had been killed, but he did not give them chance. Straight away he hollered out at them the wonderful news and they froze in surprise and listened carefully.

"Are you certain that Shenzi is indeed, dead?" Dogo half whispered. She had refrained from speaking often since the death of her son and had refused many things in life because of her accute sorrow. But this news filled her with joy, for Shenzi had admitted to her callously upon the exile of the hyena clans from the Pride Lands that killing her only son had been a great pleasure. Dogo had felt stupid for it, especially as she had been a quick advocate for Scars intended peace with the hyenas.

"It's the truth... Walagazi is known in the outlands as a very trustworthy messenger; her Matriarch is trouble though and has divided the remnant of the clan. But Walagazi's wiser sister who was born in this land and who befriended us with her kindness... Little Fiskal- is now the matriarch of the second clan and instructed her to pass the information. It's both a joy to know that one of our old enemies is finally gone - yet I feel bad because in some ways, Shenzi did not really deserve to be tricked by Scar." Afua growled gently. But the others did not share his opinion and quickly began to growl in annoyance about the idea of the hyena clans still existing.

"Is she the one who had the blind pup? I remember the vultures sniggering about that to try and make me feel better." Dogo sighed gently. She gave a soft growl of annoyance as Kula just snorted. "Vipofu wasn't the pup called? A mangy thing if I heard right. So I wouldn't be surprised that she's trustworthy. She'd probabl try anything to get back to the Pride Lands and raise him better. Mothers will do anything for their children."

"At Least we have been avenged. Stil... I think there are still more problems in the pride now that Sarabi the peace maker is gone. Aunty Chaka is trying to make herself the leader of the hunt." Kula sighed gently before turning back to rest with her mother though they both felt confused still. Should they be happy at an animal's death?

"With Hodari not chosen it is your duty to tell Simba the truth and offer Manyara as a possible prince." Sadaka was growling in frustration at her younger sister. Huzuni had finally managed to grow enough courage and tell her sisters and cousins the truth. Sikio had been nearby to hear the sobbing and to their own surprise was more accepting then most.

"You're right Sadaka, it's only fair considering what has happened. But why didn't you tell us all the truth, Huzuni? We're your sisters, we wouldn't hate you for it." Laini snarled gently. She smacked Huzuni on the head softly and then growled at herself for hurting her. She then licked at her miserable looking sister's head gently before rubbing cheeks with her. "Oh, poor little Huzuni - I know it's not your fault."

"I was too scared to tell any of them about it. I had heard years ago from mother that females who went against their kings were often sent away to the kingdom of a terrible male called Ugoni who did nothing but treat them as the wretches they were for being lusty in nature. I didn't mean to get so easily seduced, but he was the only other male in the Pride Lands at the time, and him noticing me, it made me feel so special." Huzuni began pitifully as she looked at the scowl forming on Laini's face as well as Sikio and Sadaka's general frustration.

"Why didn't you tell someone else as well Huzuni? If you'd have come to me and the elders about it, we'd have discussed the issue with Simba and Nala and found a way to include him in the ceremony. Even Rafiki would have helped out!" Sikio began to the upset mother, but she couldn't keep her attitude as foul. She nuzzled the younger female, sorrowful to see someone familiar within. With a nervous gulp and a low sigh, Sikio looked at her warmly and explained. "I know what it's like. Mufasa is the father of Kosey because he feared there would be no heir. Sarabi knew, she'd agreed to it. When Simba was born he was chosen, but Mufasa and Rafiki informed me, that if it had not been the case Kosey would have been presented. We would have come up with something for you!"

Things were seeming to fall apart without Sarabi and the lionesses were splitting off into their groups more and more. Even old friends were breaking up into their own groups like Tamu and Ndoto who were being pushed about by Chaka and her sisters until Sabini got involved. More scraps were happening amongst them and the other animals of the Pride Lands were starting to spread their own rumours around. Even the presentation of Zuri had failed and they were all starting to loose faith. It seemed a sign that the line of Mohatu was about to break down...

The stress was making Simba loose the lustre or his coat and mane, not to mention his sleep. He was getting quite unsure of his hold over the pride and the animals were all sensing trouble with the matter of the heir left unresolved. The rumour that Kovu had been mean to Kaidi and Tumaini had also spread alongside one that, when Hodari had been sad, it had been the Nuka-cub that he acted the father figure to him and not Kovu. The ill feelings toward Kovu remained ever present. Such thoughts were bad to hear on the wind and in the mouths of the birds; for it meant there was a lack of faith and every evening as the sunset, Simba would sit at the very top of Pride Rock and think carefully. One night he eased his burdens by talking to Diku about it, not expecting an answer that would help.

"Maybe my sister Dwala can help - her and her king Wazimu. They swore they would help us when Sarabi went, and it was a promise my sister made to us all. You don't remember her, I know, but Dwala was possibly better then your mother - the wisest I have ever known. She can help with all the tense feelings in the pride." Diku smiled warmly and Simba was surprised to hear such words of wisdom from ill Diku. But at the same time it pained him to think that any of his aunts could be a greater counsellor then his mother.

"You aren't as foolish as they say – but they will not help us. Despite what my mother made Dwala swear to, Wazimu is a very different creature indeed. Besides, my dreams have already told me enough about what is to come. This morning even Rafiki warned me that Mufasa's spirit had told him that there will be no more Kings in our line…"

"He didn't say there wouldn't be queens though, did he?" That said, Diku grinned and then padded back toward the den, leaving Simba to remain thoughtful.

bYou can learn all about the characters in my gallery here - gallery/31091514/b


End file.
